Lost Girl
by surfingbandit
Summary: Neverland is supposed to have only boys right. What happens when the first lost girl is brought to Neverland (against her will) and why is she so important to Pan. Read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME. I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T**

**I honesty love the whole concept of the dark Peter Pan and I don't think there are enough stories about him**

**So anyway here's the story please review **

**This chapter is just the beginning, but don't worry the next chapters are going to be MUCH more interesting**

**Lost Girl**

**Chapter 1- Captured**

**Morgan's POV**

A few things you should know about me, I don't like to be told what to do, or how to do it, or most importantly, I hated to be told that I needed to grow up. I liked to do things my way, where no one could tell me no or why I'm such a big disappointment. I wouldn't let anyone know it bothered me, but if anyone ticked me off in the slightest way, they would realize why no one ever messes with me, that is if you are lucky, okay just kidding, the most I've ever done was break someone's left arm and right leg, or was it their right arm and left leg.

I slammed the door to my bedroom. I hated my life, I always felt so alone, no matter how hard I tried to pretend that my life was perfect or that I was wanted by everyone, but I couldn't keep pretending, my life was a mess and I was, unloved, unwanted, and alone. I just wanted to disappear off the face of the earth so I wouldn't have to suffer any longer. I wanted to be where no one could tell me what to do, where I would never have to grow up, Neverland. People say I'm crazy for believing in fantasies, but I know they're real; they're just like history books, except they are far more entertaining. How I would give for the life of Peter Pan and his lost boys, they had the life I could only dream of having. Even though that life sounds outrageous, it seems more practical than the life I have.

I slumped down on my bed. Today had completely sucked, my friends were complete bitches, the guy who I once loved ripped my heart to pieces and then thrown the remains in a fire, and then I come home to my little miss perfect foster sister and parents who think I'm nothing more than a girl they somehow got stuck with. I know that my parents think of me as a charity case, that I'm nothing but an orphan. I've somehow dealt with this for sixteen years, but I can't stand to go on any longer like this.

People say, "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade", but I'm sick of acting like I'm happy or that I have a reason to live. Even though my world was surrounded by people, I was truly lost and alone in this world, there was no denying it. The only person who had ever truly understood me had broken my heart, and now I couldn't even stand to look at him, yet alone talk to him.

I walked over to my window and opened it. I looked up at the stars. Maybe one day my fairytale would come true, instead of me living another day in hell. I could use a break, where I would actually get a happily ever after. I wish I could just have one day where I wasn't thinking about how miserable I actually am and enjoy life instead of just going through the motions. I gazed out the windows, lost in thought about what I wished my life was really like, namely happiness and never having to grow up.

Suddenly, I saw a dark figure emerge in my room. I tilted my head to the side, it kinda looked like Peter Pan's shadow, I think it was at least, I had never seen it up close before anyways. It motioned for me to take its hand; I didn't even have time to think before the shadow grabbed my hand anyway and flew us out the window. Even though I didn't get a choice, I had to admit this was awesome, besides the whole kidnapping thing. The night view was beautiful hundreds of feet up in the air. This was the kind of life I deserved, the one filled with adventures and the hidden mysteries of the world. No more let downs on my lifetime, things were finally looking up and nobody was going to get in my way from now on, where I'm going, I won't have to worry about anything ever again. I would finally be able to be free to be me without worrying about what others think of me and having to pretend that I'm someone that I'm not.

Even though this most definitely Peter Pan's shadow, something felt off about it. The shadow seemed as cold, if not colder, as the heart of New Yorkers. I pushed it to the back of my mind, Disney movies always sugar coats anything dark so young viewers won't have nightmares, plus, shadows can't talk, so their coldness may just be coming from the fact that they're silent, right. This has to be true because Peter Pan has always been the hero; his shadow was just quiet, not rude.

However, my enjoyment of the night sky did not last long. All of a sudden I felt myself drifting off to sleep, but I wasn't tired at all. My body didn't seem to listen to my body. Even though my mind was saying "stay awake, stay awake", my body was screaming "drift off to sleep". My body won the battle and I reluctantly began to slowly shut my eyes. This was not fair, why now, something truly amazing was right beneath my eyes, but I couldn't even stay awake.

The next thing I knew, I was being dropped from the sky by the shadow, gee thanks. I fell into a clearing on an island, I think I'm in Neverland, but I'm not entirely sure. One thing was for sure; my head hurt a lot, due to falling from the sky.

I looked up to see two blurry figures; I guess waking up from falling from the sky makes your vision a little blurry. I could make out that one of them had a black hood and the other was just wearing dark, tattered clothes.

"Welcome to Neverland" the figure wearing the black hood said.

.

**So what did you guys think? Please review. Thanks!**

**BANDIT OUT UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME. THAT WOULD BE AWESOME, BUT SADLY I DON'T

I was so happy when I saw I had viewers from the Netherlands. It made me smile because of how close the sounding of the two places are. It was a funny reminder for me

* * *

**Chapter 2- Welcome to Neverland**

**LAST TIME...**

_I looked up to see two blurry figures; I guess waking up from falling from the sky makes your vision a little blurry. I could make out that one of them had a black hood and the other was just wearing dark, tattered clothes._

_"Welcome to Neverland" the figure wearing the black hood said._

* * *

**Morgan's POV**

I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision from the fall. Were they expecting me, and if so how long have they been waiting for me. Before me were two boys, one with a scar running down his face, covered by a black hood and the other was younger looking and just wearing simple tatters.

I looked up at the boy with the black hood; I was still on the ground due to the fall. "Neverland. This is some kind of joke isn't it".

"I can assure you there is no joking matter about Neverland", the boy replied.

"I don't know what you want with me or why I'm ever here just let me go", I said, fingering through my hair.

**Felix's POV**

Wait, the new arrival is a girl. What is wrong with Pan's shadow, we are looking for lost boys, not girls. The shadow should know better than this, it is Pan's shadow, so why did it bring us a girl. Pan will not like this, not one bit, to make things worse; the girl cannot leave the island without Pan's consent. Why does this have to happen to me, there's no telling what Pan will do. He's so unpredictable, yet predictable. I know he'll be angry that a girl has been brought to Neverland, but how will he react to this situation. Soon I will find out, but until then, I have to deal with this girl.

I guess there's only one thing to do. I nodded at the other lost boy; he smiled, knowing exactly what we had to do in order to return the girl to the base camp to see what Pan wanted to do with her. Until then, she was my problem, my responsibility. Days like today I wish I wasn't Pan's second-in-command, that way I wouldn't be stressing about everything just to make Pan satisfied. I tossed him some rope, and the two of us began to close in on the girl.

**Morgan's POV**

My situation escalated quickly; first I was just confused, now I was afraid, which isn't typical for me. Those two lost boys, as they called themselves, began closing in on me. I lost, confused, and now this. Every time something good happens for me, it crashes and I get yet another nightmare instead of my dream fantasy I can only dream about. Take the situation I'm in right now for example. I'm in Neverland, but I've only been here for five minutes and two boys are kidnapping me, what else could go wrong.

"Up", the boy with the black hood instructed me.

I slowly got up as instructed. I normally don't listen to what others say, but something about him made me stop thinking for once and actually listen. It only took sixteen years and for me to be dropped from the sky by a shadow in Neverland and a boy with a scar running down his face. I guess it's better now than never.

The younger boy tied my hands together, after he was finished, the one wearing the black hood pushed me forward in a certain direction. I started walking it that direction, I would make these boys THINK that I'm going to listen to them, but I'll find a way to escape and find my own happy ending, even if I'm trapped on this island for the rest of my life.

"So…, where are we going?", I asked the lost boys, while trying to untie the ropes around my wrists. I could at least get on their nerves while I'm trapped like this.

"None of your business", the hooded one responded.

"It became my business the moment you kidnapped me. Now spill it, where are you taking me".

"Not going to happen girl. All we have to deliver you to Pan, then you're his headache.

"But what happens if you don't deliver me to whoever this Pan person is. I mean, it must've happened before, you're all just kids".

"Girl you don't understand one thing. Peter Pan NEVER fails. Even though you are here by accident, we will not fail in delivering you to Pan, got it".

"First off my name isn't girl, it's Morgan. Secondly, why would Pan even care about me if I'm just an accident. Shouldn't he be more concerned about whatever he's really after".

"Girl, will you just shut up for once".

"Fine, as long as you give me the same pleasure".

I knew I had to get away from these lost boys before I had the "honor" of meeting Peter Pan. If the lost boys were treating me like a prisoner, I can't image what their leader is like. Just from meeting Pan's lost boys, I could tell Peter Pan was no hero, he was a villain. I don't know why every storybook portrayed him as a hero when he is nothing like that. I knew Pan's shadow gave off a cold vibe, but now I knew why.

After many failed attempts, I finally managed to begin to untie some of the knots, on the rope. I would have to keep this up if I wanted to regain my freedom. Several minutes went by, and I was finally able to untie every knot, and my hands were free, I could finally escape these lost boys before I met Peter Pan.

"You know, you really should learn how to tie better knots", I spat at the boy who tied the rope around my wrists, and then ran off in the opposite direction before the lost boys could react. I knew they would be coming after me, so I needed to create distance between us if I was going to be able to survive. If I was going to survive Neverland, I would have to outwit the lost boys, and their treacherous leader, Peter Pan.

* * *

**UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME. IT WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME, BUT I DON'T**

**Thanks for all of the comments! I'm still thinking about whether I want to do Morgan/Felix pairing or Morgan/Peter Pan pairing. Please review and tell me your answer.**

**Last time...**

_"You know, you really should learn how to tie better knots", I spat at the boy who tied the rope around my wrists, and then ran off in the opposite direction before the lost boys could react. I knew they would be coming after me, so I needed to create distance between us if I was going to be able to survive. If I was going to survive Neverland, I would have to outwit the lost boys, and their treacherous leader, Peter Pan. _

**Chapter 3- The Hunt**

**Felix's POV**

That girl tricked us! We were playing her little game all along. How could we have let our guard down. That girl strung us along, made us think we had her under control, when she was really waiting for the right moment to escape. If things couldn't get any worse, they just did. Not only had we lost the new arrival, but this new arrival was a girl, there's no telling what Pan will do to punish us.

"What do we do now?", the other lost boy asked me.

"We go tell Pan about this situation. We need to find her, and in order to do that, we need numbers. This is a job we can't do alone".

The two of us shortly arrived at Pan's main camp, if only we had been able to hold onto the girl for a little while longer. I took a deep breath and walked up to Pan.

I cleared my throat to get Pan's attention.

"What's the situation Felix?", Pan asked

"Well, your shadow brought a girl to Neverland".

"Well, where is she? I'd like to have a talk with her", Pan smirked.

"That's the other thing, she kinda got away".

Pan stopped smiling; I knew this couldn't lead to anything good.

"What do you mean she got away", Pan said coldly.

"She untied the ropes and ran away. We underestimated her".

"Well, if she wants to play, let's play".

Looks like this girl is getting a taste of her own medicine, I look forward to her capture.

"BOYS, we got a girl to catch!", Pan yelled.

Everyone cheered and headed off into the woods, in search of the girl.

**Morgan's POV **

I ran off into the woods, careful to not let anything touch me, who knows what kinds of poisonous plants grow here. My legs were aching, telling me to stop and rest, I couldn't resist. I sat down under a tree, trying to catch my breath. I knew I couldn't stay under here forever, but it felt nice to take a breather.

Suddenly, I snapped out of my trance when I heard the hollering of what seemed to be dozens of boys. Break time's over, I better get a move on unless I want to be caught. I heard the sound of leaves crunching behind me; I sprinted forward without any hesitation. While running, I looked ahead for a place to hide so the lost boys wouldn't find me. Unfortunately, I had no luck and I had to run as fast as hell because I'm sure that my life depended on it. I quickly turned my head to see if anyone was following me, but to my surprise, there were no lost boys behind me. I looked around just to be sure I was alone; I know I heard something in the woods.

I continued running until I spotted a small cave along the beach. The lost boys had to be getting tired by now, right. I knew I was and I couldn't continue running from them. There is only one me and probably dozens of them; it's only a matter of time before I am captured once again by the lost boys. This is a battle I know I'm going to lose, but I'm not going down without a fight.

I ventured farther into the cave, maybe there would be something of use to help me in this battle, I could use every bit of help I can get.

**Peter Pan's POV**

It has been two hours and these buffoons can't find the girl. How hard can it honestly be to find one girl in Neverland? This girl hasn't even been on the island for one day. How can no one have found her yet, we know this island inside and out. This just doesn't make any sense. I guess if I want her caught, I will have to catch her myself, and everyone knows I never fail.

**Morgan's POV**

This was a complete waste of my time, time I should be spending running for my life. This cave is useless and has nothing of value to defend myself. Finding it a waste of time, I left the cave and went deeper into the forest. At least this way I would be able to create distance between me and the lost boys.

"So this is the girl who has been causing all the trouble", a voice called out.

I whipped my head around to the source of the voice to see a handsome, devilish looking brown haired teen that appeared to be my age.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Take a step closer and you'll see how much trouble I can cause you. Who are you anyway?".

"How very rude of me, let me introduce myself. I'm Peter, Peter Pan".

"So you're the one everyone fears, the '**_great'_** Peter Pan", I mocked.

"You've got fire. I like fire".

"Couldn't have your little boys do your dirty work now could you?".

"They serve their purpose, but when a challenge comes along, that's my task".

"What makes me so challenging, what I hear from your boys I'm nothing but a headache".

"You know most girls aren't allowed to stay on Neverland for a reason. They're not fit for it, they don't know how to survive, or how to live like you do, you're better than them".

"What are you saying Pan".

"I want you to live here on Neverland, with me and all the lost boys".

"No way am I going to live with a bunch of lunatics, the very people who kidnapped and brought me here. You would have to be out of your mind to think that I would want to stay here".

"Cute, you think you have a choice. No one leaves this island without my approval and I'm telling you that you're not leaving this island".

"Really, who is gonna stop me. You may look threatening, but I'm not afraid of you".

"Even if you go home, what do you to look forward to; growing up, betrayal, being all alone? Or would you want to live here, where you never have to grow up and you'll have brothers to look after you".

"Two things, one, I can take care of myself. And two, my answer remains the same, I don't want to live with you or the other lost boys".

"You think I've been asking you. What part of you have no choice don't you get? Saying you're still being stubborn, I guess you left me with no choice".

"What do you mean?".

"COME ON OUT BOYS!", Peter shouted

About a dozen boys came out of the woods, including the one wearing the black hood.

"One way or another you will join us, so what will it be?".

"I guess you'll have to make me then. Cause I'm not going down without a fight".

"In that case, boys tie her up!", Pan commanded.

"With pleasure", Felix, the lost boy with the black hood said.

"I tried to fight the lost boys, but it was no use, I was outnumbered and couldn't win this battle.

"Stop fighting girl. Come to us nicely and we won't have to hurt you", Pan said.

"I won't stop. I will NEVER give up!", I retorted.

While Pan distracted me, a lost boy snuck up behind me and tightly tied my arms to my sides. Not fair, I have to take on over a dozen boys. At that point, while I was trying to break my arms free, someone tied my ankles together. I was defeated, and the boys had won.

"See now we wouldn't have to go through all that trouble of tying you up if you had just come quietly", Pan said.

"Put a sock in it".

"What a great suggestion", Pan snapped his fingers and a green bandana covered my mouth, preventing me from speaking.

"Mmh! Mmh!", I tried.

"Ah, much better, I like you better when you can't talk".

Pan and the other lost boys laughed.

I just shot Pan a dirty look.

Felix picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. Pan and the lost boys, with me in tow, began walking in the direction of Pan's camp. Great, so my adventure begins.

**A/N So what did you think? Again please review and tell me which pairing you want**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME. IT WOULD BE TOTALLY AWESOME BUT I DON'T**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE COMMENTS! I WOULDN'T BE WRITING WITHOUT THE CONSTANT REVIEWS SO KEEP REVIEWING! IT MOTIVATES ME TO KEEP WRITING THIS STORY!**

**I STILL NEED MORE VOTES TO DECIDE WHO WILL BE SHIPPED WITH MORGAN. PAN OR FELIX! I NEED RESULTS SOON OR I WON'T BE ABLE TO PUT THE NEW CHAPTER UP**

**SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. I WAS SUPER BUSY TODAY AND IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO REMEMBER WHAT I WANTED TO HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**I'll shut up now. Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Last time...**

"I want you to live here on Neverland, with me and all the lost boys".

"No way am I going to live with a bunch of lunatics, the very people who kidnapped and brought me here. You would have to be out of your mind to think that I would want to stay here".

"Cute, you think you have a choice. No one leaves this island without my approval and I'm telling you that you're not leaving this island".

"Really, who is gonna stop me. You may look threatening, but I'm not afraid of you".

"Even if you go home, what do you to look forward to; growing up, betrayal, being all alone? Or would you want to live here, where you never have to grow up and you'll have brothers to look after you".

"Two things, one, I can take care of myself. And two, my answer remains the same, I don't want to live with you or the other lost boys".

"You think I've been asking you. What part of you have no choice don't you get? Saying you're still being stubborn, I guess you left me with no choice".

"What do you mean?".

"COME ON OUT BOYS!", Peter shouted

About a dozen boys came out of the woods, including the one wearing the black hood.

"One way or another you will join us, so what will it be?".

"I guess you'll have to make me then. Cause I'm not going down without a fight".

"In that case, boys tie her up!", Pan commanded.

"With pleasure", Felix, the lost boy with the black hood said.

"I tried to fight the lost boys, but it was no use, I was outnumbered and couldn't win this battle.

"Stop fighting girl. Come to us nicely and we won't have to hurt you", Pan said.

"I won't stop. I will NEVER give up!", I retorted.

While Pan distracted me, a lost boy snuck up behind me and tightly tied my arms to my sides. Not fair, I have to take on over a dozen boys. At that point, while I was trying to break my arms free, someone tied my ankles together. I was defeated, and the boys had won.

"See now we wouldn't have to go through all that trouble of tying you up if you had just come quietly", Pan said.

"Put a sock in it".

"What a great suggestion", Pan snapped his fingers and a green bandana covered my mouth, preventing me from speaking.

"Mmh! Mmh!", I tried.

"Ah, much better, I like you better when you can't talk".

Pan and the other lost boys laughed.

I just shot Pan a dirty look.

Felix picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. Pan and the lost boys, with me in tow, began walking in the direction of Pan's camp. Great, so my adventure begins.

* * *

**Chapter 4- The First Lost Girl**

**Peter Pan's POV**

Finally, we got the girl and are bringing her back to camp. Felix was right, she likes to cause trouble. But, who doesn't love a challenging game. Turning her into a lost girl will be some challenge. She is more than capable of becoming a lost girl, but listening to what I say is the real challenge. She'll come around, they always do. She isn't the first to put up a fight or to disobey me, but in time she'll learn, and we have all the time in the world, this place is called Neverland for a reason you know.

We arrived at camp after a long day of hunting for our first lost girl, ever. Felix set the girl down, he seemed happy that he no longer had to carry her, I can't blame him, the girl was desperately trying to get out of Felix's grasp by squirming and kicking. It was quite funny actually, even though the girl knew she lost the game, she still tried to keep playing, despite her odds.

"BOYS! Meet the very first lost girl", I said.

The boys hollered excitedly, I couldn't blame them; she was the first girl to prove herself worthy of being called a lost girl, unlike other girls who were accidentally brought here.

I shooed the lost boys away, there was some business I needed to take care of, with the girl. I walked up to her and took off the bandana covering her mouth. It was time to have a little chat with her.

"Someone looks happy now don't they", I told the girl.

"Shut up", she said.

This girl was going to take a lot of time and effort, but one day we'll all laugh at how difficult she was.

"You know, I never got your name".

"It's Morgan. I did something for you now can I go home".

"You see, Morgan, you're here for a reason. You're the very first lost girl the shadow has brought back to Neverland. I don't think it's a coincidence; the shadow only brings boys to Neverland, or children who are truly lost. Wherever you may be from, there's NOTHING for you there. But here, you have a family, dozens of brothers who are patiently waiting to welcome their sister".

"What family? I'm trapped here because my so-called brothers kidnapped me".

"Listen, we can either do thinks the easy way, or my way, what will it be?".

"Why should I listen to you?".

"It really isn't your best move to do something that upsets me while you're tied up, now is it?".

"Just because you can make me become a lost girl, doesn't mean I'll like it".

"What you don't realize is that you're not the first to be difficult or to refuse to listen to me. You think all of these boys wanted to come here at first? They grew to love Neverland, and so will you".

I turned to find the two closest lost boys, I couldn't have are sister sleep with some precautions, now could I, that would be terribly rude and inconsiderate.

"You two, come with me", I said to the two lost boys.

I led them over to where I left Morgan. Her position hadn't changed at all, not that I'm surprised; after all she was tied up good.

"You are to make sure our sister is safe throughout the night. You are not to untie her, no matter what she says. Keep a close eye on her, she's trickier than you would expect".

"You mean to tell me that I have to sleep all night like this", Morgan said.

"If I knew I could trust you, you wouldn't be in this situation".

I walked away; I'd deal with her tomorrow. In the meantime I'm going to get some shut eye; I'll need all my strength to tame this lost girl tomorrow.

**Morgan's POV**

Why am I always getting treated like a prisoner here? Yes, I won't listen to what their leader says and I made them go on a scavenger hunt to find me, but come on, show at least some decency. I was getting tired of this, I came here thinking I would be free, not to get tied up by the lost boys and being forced to live in Neverland for the rest of my life.

I will figure a way to escape the clutches of Peter Pan. I don't want to go home, but at the same time I don't want to be a lost girl. Unfortunately, it seems impossible to achieve this goal. Lucky for me in Neverland, I will never grow up, which means I have my whole life to find a way to achieve my goal.

I closed my eyes; I had to get some sleep after everything that has happened today. Plus, who knows what lies in store for me tomorrow. Pan is definitely going to try to make me pay for all that I have put him and the lost boys through just today.

**Peter Pan's POV**

I woke up to the bright sunlight in my eyes. I knew I had to get up, even though I didn't want to, today was the day that I begin to teach Morgan how to be a lost girl. Man, today is going to be long; I will have to find a way for this fiery girl to listen to me and do what I say, easier said than done. This is going to be one challenging game, but then again, who doesn't love a little challenge to mix things up.

I got up and went to over to where Morgan was sleeping to wake her up. I dismissed the lost boys who had been watching her that night. I approached Morgan; I wasn't surprised to see her struggling to get out of the ropes, even in her sleep. I gently began to shake her, trying to get her to wake up. Her eyes flickered open, but she just rolled onto her other side, guess she's not a morning person. But who cares, she needs to wake up so we can actually do something productive today, instead of playing hide-and-go-seek with her.

"Come on Morgan, you need to wake up. The lost boys are waiting for us", I told her.

"In a minute. They can wait a little bit longer", Morgan groaned.

I smirked, she reminded me of me in the morning, but I would actually get up because I had duties to take care of. But I knew one thing for sure, she was getting up whether she liked it or not.

"Well you asked for it", I picked her up and sprinkled some pixie dust on us. I took high up into the air, and then dropped Morgan from the sky.

"WHAT THE HELL PETER!", Morgan shouted while falling from the sky.

The look on her face was priceless, I wish I could somehow capture her expression.

Just before she hit the ground, I swooped in and caught her. I would never put her, or any of the lost boys in real danger, I just like to cause a little mischief for them. This may have been an unpleasant awakening, but it works. I got to remember this for future reference; this would be an awesome prank to pull on Felix in the middle of the night. Just because he's my second-in-command doesn't mean he's off the hook for all of my pranks I like to play on the lost boys.

"So not cool", Morgan said.

"Oh come on. Who doesn't love a little fun".

"Falling from the sky isn't fun, it's terrorizing".

"Well, now that you're up, let's start training".

"Training for what?".

"To be a lost girl, you'll need to be able to survive on this island".

"I can survive on this island myself, I just don't know if I can spend another second with you".

I ignored her response. She was trying to play me by getting on my nerves. I know that kind of game, I'm a pro at this game and there is no way I'm going to let a girl beat me at my own game.

I untied her arms. "Come on, the boys are waiting for us to come to breakfast".

"Hey, what about my ankles, they're still tied up", Morgan said while rubbing where the rope had been tied on her arms.

"I know, that's because I want to ensure that you won't run away. As I said last night, I will give you the freedoms the boys have as soon as I know I can trust you. But I think you won't make any mistakes for me having untied your arms. Now will you?".

With that, I picked up Morgan and started walking to where the lost boys were eating breakfast. Of course, she struggled in my arms, trying to get free. I don't see what she would accomplish if she managed to get out of my grasp. I mean her ankles are tied together so she can't exactly run away. Then, an idea struck me. I finally knew a way to get her to join us.

I stopped walking and set Morgan down.

"Not that I object or anything, but why did you put me down?", Morgan asked.

"I have a challenge for you".

"Why should I accept this challenge?".

"If you win I'll set you free"

"Okay, what's this challenge of yours?".

"You must become a lost girl'.

"How can I trust that you'll live up to your end of the bargain?".

"I might not be the most well behaved boy on the island, but I always keep my promises".

"Fine, deal, when do we start?".

"You'll find out soon enough".

I picked her up again and continued walking to the fire pit, where the boys were having breakfast. Yes, I could have untied Morgan and let her walked herself, but what's the fun in that?

I walked up to the boys, of course while holding Morgan. Immediately, all eyes were on me.

"Boys, what should we teach our sister first so she could reach her full potential of becoming a lost girl?", I asked.

Things were shouted at me like archery or combat, but she wasn't ready for anything extreme, yes she had lots of fire, but I was unsure about her skills. We had to take baby steps to get her to where she needs no be.

"I have a better idea boys. Let's teach our sister how to have a little fun", I told the lost boys.

They all cheered in agreement.

I couldn't wait to see Morgan's face when she found out what the fun surprise was. This was going to be epic. I love me some fun, I boy will it be fun to show Morgan how to have fun like a lost girl.

Normally, with the newly arrived lost boys, I would immediately start training the newcomers archery or combat, but I knew nothing about girls.

Today is going to be the best day ever; I'm finally going to be able to give Morgan payback for all the trouble she had caused us when she escaped the grasp of Felix and Mark, the other boy who had tied her up the first time. She was a real challenge to catch and now this challenging girl is about to face a fun, yet brutal challenge of her own.

* * *

**A/N What did you think of this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHO YOU WANT SHIPPED WITH MORGAN SO I CAN PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER ASAP**

**UNTIL THEN BANDIT OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME. IT WOULD TOTALLY ROCK MY SOCKS IF I DID, BUT SADLY I DON'T**

**THANKS SO MUCH! THANKS TO YOU GUYS I HAVE RECEIVED OVER 1,000 VIEWS IN 28 COUNTRIES!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS YOUR LAST CHAPTER TO TELL ME WHICH PAIRING YOU WANT SO PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME**

**REMEMBER: THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE FASTER I CAN POST THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**So anyway, here's the story, hope you like :)**

**BTW next chapter will be an emotional chapter between Morgan and Peter Pan/Felix, whoever wins**

* * *

**Last time...**

"I have a better idea boys. Let's teach our sister how to have a little fun", I told the lost boys.

They all cheered in agreement.

I couldn't wait to see Morgan's face when she found out what the fun surprise was. This was going to be epic. I love me some fun, I boy will it be fun to show Morgan how to have fun like a lost girl.

Normally, with the newly arrived lost boys, I would immediately start training the newcomers archery or combat, but I knew nothing about girls.

Today is going to be the best day ever; I'm finally going to be able to give Morgan payback for all the trouble she had caused us when she escaped the grasp of Felix and Mark, the other boy who had tied her up the first time. She was a real challenge to catch and now this challenging girl is about to face a fun, yet brutal challenge of her own.

* * *

**Chapter 5- Training**

**Morgan's POV**

"So how exactly are you gonna teach me how to have fun? Are you going to make me kidnap someone or something?", I asked Pan

"Careful, you don't want to ruin your chance at winning this game", Pan replied

"Oh, please, the only one who actually does what you say is Felix".

"That's where you're wrong girl. Everyone on this island does what I say".

"Sure, while you're breathing down their neck and watching them"

"At least they are smart enough to do what I say when I'm around".

"So…., when are you going to untie my ankles?", I asked Pan, staring up into his blue-grey eyes.

"When the challenge begins I will untie you".

"Is that really necessary? Like what would the harm be in letting me walk to the challenge when you have every lost boy eying me all day long?".

"I like to see you rage with fire. I wouldn't get that if I had untied your ankles already now would I?".

We arrived at the site where I got captured. Seriously, out of the whole island Pan decides that the place that he'd teach me how to have fun would be the place where I was the most enraged.

Pan stopped walking and set me down.

"What, are we playing hide-and-go-seek for old time sake?", I asked.

"No, that wouldn't be that much fun if we've already played that game with you already now would it", Pan replied while untying the ropes around my ankles.

"Then what are we playing?", I said while standing up.

"Extreme berryball", Pan said while tossing me a berryball shooter, which was really just a slingshot.

I caught the berryball shooter.

"Which means what exactly?", I asked while staring into Pan's devilish, but cute eyes.

"Oh right, I keep forgetting you're new to Neverland. Extreme berryballing is like what you call in your land extreme paintballing, except we use berries instead of paintballs".

"So you're saying I get to shoot berries at your smug face. I'm so in!".

"But remember, you're supposed to learn how to have fun playing this game. Besides with me on the opposing team, you'll lose, because winning is what I do best".

**Peter Pan's POV**

If this girl is going to stay here, I have to make sure that I do everything in my power for it to take longer to make Morgan a true lost girl. The whole point of the deal I made with her is to get her to want to be here with me, instead of me forcing her to live here.

"Okay boys, and Morgan, the rules are if to have fun. Boys fourteen and younger are on Morgan's team, boys fifteen and up are on my team".

The younger boys walked over to Morgan's side, and the older boys stayed at my side.

"BEGIN!", I yelled and all the boys stated firing berries at the opposing team.

**Morgan's POV **

I immediately sprang into action as the first berry was released. No way was I going to lose this game of Pan because the team mates he had assigned me were the youngest boys.

I dodged a few berries coming at me and began to return fire. I had to admit this was fun; I hadn't done stuff like this in a long time.

I surveyed the area for Pan; he was my main target in this battle. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the handsome devil giving orders to the lost boys on his team.

Perfect, all I need to do is shoot a few berries at Pan, and then his smug smile will be wiped off his face.

Before I could even load my slingshot, all of the lost boys on Pan's side fired berries at me. There was not enough time to dodge the attack, so I just stood there wide-eyed ready to take the impact.

I don't think one berry missed its target; I was drenched in berry juice thanks to Peter.

Okay, that's it. If he wants to play like that, he just messed with the wrong girl.

I quickly ran over to where my team mates were shooting, they were surprisingly good shots. I told them to all gang up on Peter, like what Pan's crew had done to me.

Still being fired at by Pan's lost boys, I ran to his side of the battlefield. Quickly dodging the berries coming at me in multiple directions, I ran to where Pan was standing, he was surprisingly unguarded by the lost boys.

"Came to surrender already? You know I thought you would last a little longer. At least I got some fun by watching you get pelted by berries", Pan said smugly.

"Not exactly", I said as I ducked and berries from both sides pelted Pan, priceless.

**Peter Pan's POV**

I called off the boys, on both teams, telling them to cease fire.

This girl got game, I'll give her that, but no one makes a fool out of me on my island.

"I see you like playing games, well newsflash, that's MY thing", I said getting in Morgan's face.

"You told me you were going to teach me how I have fun, and watching you get pelted by berries from both teams was more fun than you can ever imagine", Morgan replied.

"Okay, I guess you passed this test, but don't think your other tests on how to be a lost girl will be this easy. This is just the start, and you have no idea what's in store for you".

"Ooh, is this you trying to be scary. Cause I'm not afraid. I'll do whatever it takes to win this game".

"Winning the game doesn't make you a lost girl, to become a true lost girl you must learn how to truly live".

**Felix's POV**

Pan was talking to that girl, again. I know he's trying to trick her into choosing to become a lost girl by her own will, but there were more important matters at stake.

I called Pan over, there was some interesting information about the girl that I had to tell Pan about.

* * *

**A/N REMEMBER to review and tell me which pairing you want to see**

**Next chapter will be emotional so vote so I can write that chapter quickly**

**The big question still stands: What was the interesting information Felix HAD to tell Pan about Morgan?**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME. IT WOULD BE FUN ON A BUN IF I DID BUT SADLY I DON'T**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE VOTES WITH THE SHIPPING PAIR**

**A COUPLE COMMENTS SUGGESTED A LOVE TRIANGLE. I DON'T KNOW IF I WANT TO DO THAT OR NOT SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. IF I LIKE YOUR IDEAS I MIGHT PUT THEM IN THIS STORY**

**I KNOW EVERYONE IZ PROBABLY WONDERING WHAT FELIX HAD TO TELL PAN. YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO FIGURE IT OUT**

**SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST THIS CHAPTER. I HAD SCHOOL IN ALL, WHICH COMPLETELY SUCKS**

**I'LL SHUT NOW. ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**LAST TIME...**

Pan was talking to that girl, again. I know he's trying to trick her into choosing to become a lost girl by her own will, but there were more important matters at stake.

I called Pan over; there was some interesting information about the girl that I had to tell Pan about.

* * *

**Chapter 6- Morgan Must Stay**

**Peter Pan's POV**

This girl could change everything; we can't take any more changes with winning this game. I need her to want to stay, as in now; the future of Neverland depends on her staying on the island.

"Felix, I need you and the other boys to make Morgan love it here. There is no way we can take any risks with this girl, she is far too important", I said.

"So what's the plan to do this? Neverland is a very dangerous place, it's not always the most welcoming place to be", Felix replied.

"Let's throw a party in honor of our first lost girl. A party always brings up the mood".

"What if she doesn't want to come?".

"You ask far too many questions Felix. Morgan won't get a choice about attending the party, but it's up to us and the other lost boys to make sure she has a good time".

"Understood, so what do we do now?".

"I'll inform Morgan about the party and you can tell the other boys their new task at hand".

With that, I walked away from Felix and walked up to Morgan.

**Morgan's POV**

Pan returned after talking to Felix for quite some time. Boys usually don't really have anything to talk about so for Pan to be talking to Felix for that amount of time, something was up, and I'm going to find out what it is.

"Hey", Pan said.

"What were you talking about with Felix?", I replied.

"Oh, nothing, just about who is on patrol for tonight".

"Patrol?".

"When we get arrivals, we want to make sure they are safe".

"Yes, cause I certainly felt safe with rope tied around my wrists".

"We normally don't do that. Typically when girls are accidently brought here, they put themselves in danger. So we tie them up to make sure they can't get that far".

"But I was the first one to cause you guys trouble instead of getting into trouble".

"I wouldn't say that".

"Why not?".

"I still haven't gotten back at you for causing all that trouble".

"You so have! Just today you dropped me from the sky to wake me up and watched your lost boys pelt me with berries".

"That's just the beginning, you haven't seen anything yet".

"Ooh, I'm just trembling. What will the great Peter Pan do?", I mocked.

"Just you wait".

"So why did you come back over here?".

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I wanted to invite you to a party tonight".

"I don't know".

"Oh come on, don't you want have fun? Besides, all the lost boys will be there".

"Please tell me this fun doesn't include pelting me with berries".

"No, it isn't going to be like that, even though that is fun".

"Alright, I'll go. But don't expect me to make any promises to listen to what you say".

"Here I was thinking you were finally warming up to me".

"You wish".

**Felix's POV**

Pan better get his priorities in check. I realize it's important to make sure this girl stays on this island, but he's becoming attached to her. That beautiful brown haired girl with the prettiest laugh and smile is taking away Pan's attention about what really matters. Wait, what am I saying! She's just a girl that the lost boys, Peter, and I have to make sure doesn't leave the island. I can't let her get to me, like she's gotten to Pan. But I got to admit, she makes life here very interesting for us lost boys here on Neverland.

I went over to a group of lost boys. I had to carry Pan's orders while he was off fooling around with the new girl.

"Listen, Pan wants me to inform you guys that we will be having a party tonight", I told the boys.

"What for, Peter never has a party without a reason", one of the older boys replied.

"Well that's the other thing Pan wanted me to tell you guys. You see Morgan isn't just a typical lost girl. We have to make sure she LOVES it here. Pan can't break his deal with the girl, but that doesn't mean we can't persuade her into choosing to stay in Neverland".

"What do you mean she's not a typical lost girl?", another lost boy asked.

**Peter Pan's POV**

Everything was going according to plan. Felix told the boys about our situation involving Morgan. In no time we would be able to make Morgan forget the life she once had. All we needed to do is show Morgan the wild side of never having to grow up. Since I can't back out of my deal with her, this is the next best thing. All we have to do is persuade the girl that she does want to live here.

I was running alongside Morgan in the Neverwoods.

"Peter, where are we going?", she asked happily.

"We're almost there, be patient", I replied.

"Yeah, that isn't really one of my strong suit".

"You were patient once".

"When I thought my life was in danger, I don't think that really applies".

"I still don't know how you tricked Felix. He's one of my best lost boys, nothing gets past him".

"Nothing except girls who know how to untie an overhand knot, it's honestly not that hard".

"Well, I guess that makes you the first".

We arrived at the location

"Okay, stop. We're here", I told Morgan.

"What's so special about here? It's just an open clearing", Morgan replied, looking around to try to figure out why we were here.

"It's the perfect location to learn how to fly".

"No friggin way".

"Why not?".

"I've already been unpleasantly been woken up twice by being dropped from the sky. Once by your shadow and the other by you, no way am I going to fall from the sky again".

"I won't let you fall. Besides you'll be fine, I believe in you".

* * *

**A/N I KNOW ALL OF YOU ARE THINKING A FEW THINGS. **

**1) I'M SO EVIL FOR JUST BEING VAGUE ABOUT THE MORGAN INFORMATION**

**2) Morgan/Peter Pan shipping couple is really cute**

**3) A jealous Felix iz kinda funny**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME. THAT WOULD SO TOTALLY AWESOME BUT UNFORTUNATELY I DON'T**

**A comment reminded me of this message: disregard the previous once upon a time episode, I don't like the idea of Peter Pan being Rumple's dad. It also creeps me out that technically my character would eventually be dating an older guy**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. IF I LIKE YOUR IDEA I WILL INCORPORATE THAT INTO THIS STORY**

**REMEMBER: THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE FASTER NEW CHAPTERS GET PUBLISHED**

**SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG, TEACHERS GIVE WAY TOO MUCH HOMEWORK.**

**ANYWAY, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, CONTAINS MORGAN/PAN SHIPPING**

* * *

**LAST TIME...**

"What's so special about here? It's just an open clearing", Morgan replied, looking around to try to figure out why we were here.

"It's the perfect location to learn how to fly".

"No friggin way".

"Why not?".

"I've already been unpleasantly been woken up twice by being dropped from the sky. Once by your shadow and the other by you, no way am I going to fall from the sky again".

"I won't let you fall. Besides you'll be fine, I believe in you".

* * *

**Chapter 7- Morgan Takes Flight**

I looked up at the sky, then back at Peter. He believed that I could do it, but I was afraid. However, the way he smiled, the way he looked at me made me think different. Pan had melted my heart, it felt wrong, I mean he is the enemy, but then again it felt so right. As much as I tried to give myself reasons of why I had to leave Neverland, I couldn't think of one. Here I felt something I never had at home, happiness. I wouldn't admit it to Peter, or Felix, or any of the lost boys, but I didn't want to leave Neverland, but that didn't mean I couldn't still play the game.

"Peter, I don't know about how I feel about doing this", I said.

"Come on. Where is your sense of adventure? This will be fun", Pan replied.

"Yeah, I don't know how I feel about falling from the sky, again.

"You got to just live in the moment, you think too hard. If you are ever going to become a lost girl, you have to let yourself go and have fun".

I bit my lip, Pan was right. As much as I hated to admit it, I was wrong. I needed to stop thinking and start having some fun, as long as Pan doesn't get the sense that he's winning this game.

"Alright, I'm going to do it. Where is the pixie dust?", I asked.

Pan smiled and sprinkled pixie dust on the both of us.

"Are you ready", Pan asked.

"More than I'll ever be", I said determinedly as my feet began lifting off the ground.

"Hey, you're doing it".

I began to rise really high in the sky. Being able to fly is one thing, controlling yourself in the air is another.

"Yeah, I noticed. Can you help me control my movements? I've never exactly got lessons on how to fly".

"Oh, right. All you have to do is focus on where you want to go. You were probably thinking of the sky so that's why you were only rising in the air", Pan replied.

"So if I focus on soaring through the air, I'll be able to fly through the sky?", I asked Pan.

"Pretty much, flying not all that hard once you get the hang of it, I can actually become quite easy".

Pan rose into the sky next to me and put his hand into mine.

"Wh-what are you doing?", I asked.

"Just trust me; I'm going to show you the wonders of flying. To give you a feel of what flying is really like, this time without dropping you from the sky", Pan replied.

"Really, cause I'll miss the sense of dying rushing towards me", I said sarcastically.

"If that's what you want…"

"PETER!"

"Okay, just joking. Now come with me, I'm going to show you what Neverland looks like staring at it instead of walking on it".

Pan was right, the view was amazing. I can't believe I had wasted so much time walking. The feel of the wind in my hair, the way Pan's eyes shined in the sun. I mean, the freedom I felt, I don't have feelings for Pan, heh heh, he's just the boy who challenged me to this game of his, he's nothing more, right. I don't know what to think, half the time I'm thinking how devilishly cute he is, and the other half, I'm thinking how evil he is for trapping me on this island.

"This is amazing Peter", I said

"I thought you would like it", Pan replied.

"The view is so pretty up here".

"There are other things that are also pretty up here".

"Y-yeah", I liked Pan, but at the same time I didn't, I wish things were far less confusing, that would make things much easier. Your crush being the one that captured you isn't the easiest thing to accept. Why did Pan have to be so darn cute? His deep blue-grey eyes, his perfect hair, the way he smiled, he made me lose my mind.

"So, I think we should practice more with your flying", Pan said.

"Why?", I asked

"I want you to have a BIG entrance when you enter to party tonight".

"Yes, falling on my face will definitely make a big entrance".

"This is why you need practice. We have a few hours to waste before the party starts".

"Wait, I thought time was frozen here".

"Yeah, it is. We have our parties at night. By now I know about how long it will be before it gets dark".

"Oh, okay. So should we start practicing?".

**Felix's POV**

We've only got a couple more hours to set up the party before Pan arrives with Morgan. The one time he leaves me with the preparations it's for a VERY important guest, namely Morgan. Who knew a girl could be so special. Good thing I didn't hurt her while holding her captive, before she escaped, or else Pan would never stop getting back at me for that.

I better get back to party planning; the lost boys need someone to control them. Saying Pan is MIA (missing in action), I have to control them. Fun and games have their place, when Morgan gets here so we convince her that she WANTS to stay, not that she HAS to stay. Why did Morgan have to be so special? We (the lost boys) know nothing about girls, now we have to bend over backwards to please a girl. The kind of girl that's so infuriating, who likes to play mind games and mess with us whatever chance she got, a girl who would never give up, who likes a challenge. She's like the female version of Pan, no wonder why he's always making up reasons of why he has to run off with her. He could relate rally well with this girl and wanted to spend more time getting to know her. Sometimes, like now, I wanted to slap some sense into Pan, but I know when it really matters, Pan will be there, ready to take action.

**Peter Pan's POV**

After several hours of teaching Morgan how to fly, she finally managed how to control herself flying. She was now enjoying doing loops in the sky. Although this was kind of exhausting, something I'm not used to, I got to admit it was really fun. Morgan seemed to make things more interesting than they would be without her.

The sky was starting to get dark, which meant the party was just about to start. I told Morgan that the party was about to start so we needed to go. After all a party isn't a party without our special guest of honor. With that, we flew off into the late afternoon sky.

* * *

**A/N: REMEMBER TO POST REVIEWS! I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM AND THEY MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE MY CHAPTERS FASTER**

**NEW IDEAS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT A PAIRING FOR MORGAN UNTIL SOMEONE MENTIONED IT**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME**

**A COMMENT WAS POSTED LAST CHAPTER ABOUT HAVING HENRY, EMMA, HOOK, AND OTHERS COME INTO MY STORY WHAT WOULD YOU GUYS THINK OF IT**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**SO SORRY I DIDN'T GET THIS CHAPTER UP LAST NIGHT, I JUST GOT REALLY BUSY**

**SO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

**LAST TIME...**

After several hours of teaching Morgan how to fly, she finally managed how to control herself flying. She was now enjoying doing loops in the sky. Although this was kind of exhausting, something I'm not used to, I got to admit it was really fun. Morgan seemed to make things more interesting than they would be without her.

The sky was starting to get dark, which meant the party was just about to start. I told Morgan that the party was about to start so we needed to go. After all a party isn't a party without our special guest of honor. With that, we flew off into the late afternoon sky.

* * *

**Chapter 8- The Party**

**Morgan's POV**

Pan and I were up in the sky, flying off to the party. I was actually doing pretty well in the sky. Pan really did a good job teaching me how to fly, I still don't know how he did it, usually no one can get though my stubbornness.

"Pan where are we supposed to go?", I asked.

"The party is down by the beach", Pan replied.

"Where, if you haven't noticed by now, we're on an island. There's beach wherever ocean is nearby".

"Just follow me; I know where we're going".

"No way, Peter Pan knows his way around Neverland, I would never guess that".

"You can cut the sarcasm, save it for one of the lost boys".

"So in translation, you want to watch me mess with your lost boys".

"Is that such a bad thing?".

"Yes and no. The good part is I get to mess with someone; the bad part is that I don't get to mess with you".

"Has anyone ever told you you're so nice and well-behaved?".

"No".

"Good, that's exactly what we don't want in Neverland, and you aren't that".

"How much longer til we're there, I think I'm almost out of pixie dust".

"There should be enough dust to get us there, we're not far away".

**Peter Pan's POV**

We finally arrived at the party, all the lost boys, especially Felix, were impressed that I had taught Morgan how to fly. I needed them to see how special she is, nothing proves it more than our newest member being able to fly on her first day.

Felix motioned me over to talk to him; no doubt it was something about Morgan. Since he found out what makes Morgan so special that we have to make sure she doesn't leave Neverland, he's been asking far too many questions about what we're going to do. There is only one simple answer to answer all of his questions; just make Morgan LOVE it here and we won't have any problems. How hard can it be to please a girl, I've easily pleased Morgan with my good looks and charm, and I'm not the most well-behaved boy on Neverland, now am I.

Sighing, I left Morgan's side and walked over to Felix. Morgan's a big girl, I'm sure she can take care of herself for a few minutes while I talk to Felix. Plus, the lost boys know what to do, so I shouldn't have to worry about leaving her alone to take care of some things.

"What is it Felix? Shouldn't you be helping make our guest of honor happy?", I said.

"I know, but what happens if we can't make her happy", Felix replied.

"As I've said, you ask way too many questions. If it comes down to it, I can just use my pan flute. No lost kid, boy or girl can resist its music".

"What if…", Felix started.

I cut Felix off.

"Stop asking questions and start helping our **_special_** guest how to have fun. This is a party isn't it, so let's have fun".

I walked away from Felix, making it clear that this conversation was over and that he better start making Morgan feel welcome here if he knows what's good for him.

**Morgan's POV**

This is what Pan calls a party. Hate to break it, actually, I'd LOVE to break it to the dude, but this party is LAME. The boys are just dancing around the fire, looking like complete idiots. They keep on trying to have me join in on their "fun", but I'd rather laugh at them make fools of themselves, instead of looking like a fool myself. Oddly enough, I liked being pelted by berries more than this party, which really says something.

Pan walks up to me.

"What aren't you having fun?", Pan said.

"I don't know how to put this lightly, but your party is lame. The only thing entertaining about this party is that you lost boys are dancing like idiots.

"Why don't you join them?".

"Because I'm kinda against dancing around, making a fool of myself".

"I don't see anything wrong with that, they seem to be enjoying themselves".

"It's just not in my comfort zone, okay".

"Flying wasn't either, now look at you"

"One victory doesn't mean anything".

"You're learning fast you know. Now isn't this better than your old life where no one cared about you".

For once, I was quiet, I didn't know what to say, Pan was right. Where I was from I was nothing more than an unloved girl.

"It's okay, that's why we're all here", Pan continued.

"Then why do some boys want to leave", I asked.

"Morgan, I know you're stalling. You need to have fun at this party".

"I would, except it's not fun".

"How about a play a special song for you, It always gets my boys in the mood for dancing",

"Yeah, but I'm not like your boys, mainly the fact that I'm a girl and I take pride in myself, so dancig around like an idiot isn't in my priorities".

"Just shut up and listen".

Pan took out a Pan flute and started playing it.

I didn't know what happened exactly. All I knew was that I got mesmerized by the music. I joined the lost boys in dancing around the fire. I couldn't help myself, even though I didn't want to dance around the fire, I did it anyway, it was as the music was controlling me. But that couldn't be right, could it.

**Peter Pan's POV**

After I made sure Morgan was having fun, I walked over to Felix.

"What's the deal Felix, you told me the boys would make sure Morgan had fun", I said.

"You handled it, didn't you", Felix replied.

"For now, but I had to use the pan flute. We have to make her love it here without using magic. Magic leaves people dazed, so they don't remember what happened to them. I'll leave this as a warning, but next time you screw up, you'll be punished like every other lost boy".

* * *

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT EMMA AND THE GANG TO COME TO NEVERLAND**

**I'M ALWAYS ACCEPTING IDEAS**

**SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WASN'T AS EXCITING AS THE OTHERS. I HAD TO GET THE PARTY OVER WITH SO I COULD MOVE ON WITH THE MORE INTERESTING STUFF**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT**


	9. Chapter 9

**I REALLY NEED YOU GUYS TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT EMMA AND THE GANG IN THIS FANFICTION. I WON'T BE ABLE TO MOVE ANY FURTHER IN THIS STORY UNTIL I HAVE ENOUGH PEOPLE TO TELL ME YES OR NO. I'VE ONLY GOTTEN TWO VOTES TOTAL AND I CAN'T THINK OF A FILLER CHAPTER TO GET THIS MESSAGE ACROSS. IF YOU REALLY WANT ME TO UPDATE I SUGGEST YOU TELL ME WHETHER OR NOT YOU WANT EMMA AND THE REST OF THE GANG BACK (HENRY WOULD BE INCLUDED). **

**I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN UPDATE THIS FANFICTION. I WANT IT TO BE ABLE TO CONTINUE, BUT I WON'T BE ABLE TO DO THAT WITHOUT ANY FEEDBACK. IF YOU LIKE THIS FANFIC AND WANT IT TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT. I APPRECIATE IT WHENEVER YOU GUYS GIVE ME REVIEWS**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME. IT WOULD BE SO AWESOME IF I DID, BUT I JUST OWN MORGAN**

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP, STUPID BIOLOGY PROJECT**

**ANYWAY I WANTED TO THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE VIEWS I HAVE. I NOW ALMOST HAVE 5,000 VIEWS AND 1,500 VISITOR VIEWS IN 46 COUNTRIES! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS!**

**AS ALWAYS I WOULD LOVE YOUR FEEDBACK. REVIEWING MEANS A LOT TO ME!**

**AFTER THIS CHAPTER I WILL HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER OF TRAINING MORGAN**

**PLEASE VOTE ON WHETHER OR NOT YOU WANT EMMA AND THE GANG TO COME INTO THIS STORY SO I HAVE A SENSE OF WHERE TO GO AFTER TRAINING MORGAN**

**A/N KUDOS TO WHOEVER GETS THE QUOTE FROM KICKIN' IT (WHICH I DON'T OWN EITHER)**

* * *

**LAST TIME...**

After I made sure Morgan was having fun, I walked over to Felix.

"What's the deal Felix, you told me the boys would make sure Morgan had fun", I said.

"You handled it, didn't you", Felix replied.

"For now, but I had to use the pan flute. We have to make her love it here without using magic. Magic leaves people dazed, so they don't remember what happened to them. I'll leave this as a warning, but next time you screw up, you'll be punished like every other lost boy".

* * *

**Chapter 9- How to Fight**

**Morgan's POV**

I woke up, when did I fall asleep. I didn't remember anything after Pan began playing his pan flute. What happened between the time Pan played his flute and when I woke up? Things didn't make any sense; I was going to find out what happened and wouldn't let anyone get in my way.

I saw Pan coming my way, how did he always he always seem to know when I was up, it was getting a little creepy. Sure, I don't hate him as much as I used to, but I still don't love being around him 24/7, a girl needs her space you know.

I got myself off of the cold, hard ground, just as Pan approached me.

"Look who's up", Pan said, smirking.

"Cut the small talk and tell me what happened last night", I responded.

"You fell asleep".

"No, something else happened, I can feel it".

"Someone's being superstitious now aren't they".

"I'm not letting this go. There's something you aren't telling me, isn't there".

"Look Morgan, I'm not lying to you and can't you stop worrying for once, there are more important things we have to do".

"You're talking about more training, aren't you".

"Exactly, now shall we get going".

"If today's training is witty banter, I'm not interested. I know lost boys do much more exciting stuff, like fighting or archery".

"Actually, today we are going to teach you how to fight and how to shoot an arrow. That is, if you are up to the task".

"I will show you just how capable I am now won't I".

"Come on, I'll show you where we're going to train you".

**Peter Pan's POV**

I have no doubt Morgan will excel in combat and archery. She is full of everlasting fire, which will aid her in these tests; anger drives us to do things much more powerful than how we would normally. With my guidance and training, Morgan will be the best lost girl ever; I just need her to stop questioning everything I do. I guess that's the downside of older kids joining the lost boys, they get more suspicious than the younger ones do. But Morgan was special; I needed her to believe in me.

I led Morgan to a clearing in the middle of the Neverwoods, where the other lost boys were patiently waiting to train her. They knew what was at stake, so they knew they would have to teach Morgan how to survive in Neverland when she makes her "choice".

"Are we there yet", Morgan moaned.

"We're almost there, just be patient", I replied.

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm not the patient type; I'm a girl of action".

"Oh, relax; you'll be able to start fighting soon enough".

"So how much farther do we have to walk?".

"Just a little longer, so try not to do anything stupid before then".

Morgan walked close to a dreamshade plant. I roughly pulled her over to the side, so she wouldn't get scratched by the poisonous plant.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?", she screamed.

"You're welcome for saving your life", I replied.

"Huh?".

"What you almost touched was dreamshade. Dreamshade has the ability to kill a person in only a matter of days".

"Oh, then thanks, I guess".

"Now let's hurry up, you've got a lot of training ahead of you for today".

**Morgan's POV **

Pan and I arrived at the set location in a matter of minutes. The lost boys were patiently waiting for us to arrive; no doubt they wanted to see me fail. However, I wasn't going to let that happen, I would just use all my bottled up anger to kick some lost boy butt, just like I've always done, minus the lost boy part.

Felix stepped forward, grinning evilly. I had no doubt that he was going to train me, which meant today was going to be the longest day ever. Especially since Felix still hadn't gotten me back after everything I put him through my first day, well night, on Neverland.

Most girls would be afraid of Felix, but I'm no ordinary girl. I'd rather take challenges head on instead of backing away, whatever he has in store for me, I can handle. Last time I was in the losing position, but this time it's the lost boys. I will show these lost boys how a real warrior fights, and nothing will get in my way.

"So are we going to fight or are you going to keep pretending that I'm helpless and can't do anything by myself?", I sneered at Felix.

"After your last fight I kinda doubt that you'll be able to take me. After all, I find myself getting into a lot of battles".

"First off, you had an unfair advantage. Secondly, let's see how skilled you actually are, bring it on".

Felix and I immediately got into battle stances without any further words. He better prepare to lose because this is a fight I know I can win. But, like last time, I would give him a false sense of security before defeating him. However, unlike last time, Felix would get no chance at redemption.

Felix did a series of high kicks; I easily avoided the attack by just ducking. I quickly rolled to Felix's other side, got myself off the ground, and sent a hard kick to the back of Felix's knee. Felix fell down but quickly got himself up again, facing me again, he was persistent. He sent a quick punch to my left arm, instead of dodging it; I let it hit me to give Felix his false sense of security. I clutched my impacted arm and Felix let out an evil grin, perfect. I pretended like I was too hurt to fight and Felix began walking away, smiling evilly. Quickly, I did a jump kick and sent Felix falling to the ground, again.

"You really thought I would be that easy, well guess again", I spat at Felix.

Felix grunted and sent a punch at me. I easily caught his left hand in my right hand.

"You really shouldn't have done that", I said.

Felix looked at me, trying to figure out what I'd do next. Without thinking, I flipped Felix, making him land on his back, and stood over him, ready to punch him. Felix had lost, there was no denying it, and the best thing was, all the lost boys were there to witness it. I got ready to give Felix the final blow, he was not getting away from me now.

"ENOUGH!", Pan shouted.

I let Felix get up and turned to Pan.

"What was that for? I so had him", I said to Pan.

"I know, you proved yourself to be an excellent fighter. I didn't need to see anymore, I can already tell you've got the skills", Pan responded.

"But seriously, you couldn't let me finish the fight".

"We still have to work on archery, so it seemed unnecessary to watch you beat up Felix when he had already lost the battle".

"Fine, we can move onto archery. So how do I hold the bow?".

* * *

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW! i REALLY LOVE TO HEAR YOUR FEEDBACK!**

**AGAIN YOU HAVE THIS AND ONE MORE CHAPTER TO VOTE WHETHER OR NOT YOU WANT EMMA AND THE GANG IN THIS FANFICTION**

**REMEMBER: MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATE**

**AS ALWAYS IF YOU GIVE ME A REVIEW I LIKE, IT MIGHT BE INCORPORATED IN MY FANFICTION**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME. THAT WOULD BE A DREAM COME TRUE BUT SADLY THAT ISN'T TRUE**

**i KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I LAST UPDATED BUT I HAVEN'T GOT MANY REVIEWS AND I ONLY STRESS ABOUT FINISHING CHAPTERS WHEN IM GETTING AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS PER CHAPER**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER SO I CAN GET THE NEXT ONE UP FASTER **

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER TO VOTE ON WHETHER OR NOT YOU WANT THE STORYBROOKE GANG TO COME TO NEVERLAND SO PLEASE REVIEW TO VOTE**

**AS ALWAYS NEW IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER (FINALLY!)**

* * *

**LAST TIME...**

Felix looked at me, trying to figure out what I'd do next. Without thinking, I flipped Felix, making him land on his back, and stood over him, ready to punch him. Felix had lost, there was no denying it, and the best thing was, all the lost boys were there to witness it. I got ready to give Felix the final blow, he was not getting away from me now.

"ENOUGH!", Pan shouted.

I let Felix get up and turned to Pan.

"What was that for? I so had him", I said to Pan.

"I know, you proved yourself to be an excellent fighter. I didn't need to see anymore, I can already tell you've got the skills", Pan responded.

"But seriously, you couldn't let me finish the fight".

"We still have to work on archery, so it seemed unnecessary to watch you beat up Felix when he had already lost the battle".

"Fine, we can move onto archery. So how do I hold the bow?".

* * *

**Chapter 10- Archery Lessons**

**Peter Pan's POV**

"Let me get this straight, you can flip Felix yet you don't know how to hold a bow", I said to the girl.

"Pretty much, it's not my fault that I never needed to know how to shoot an arrow", Morgan responded.

"Well, I guess it's my job to change that".

"I wouldn't think so high and mighty of yourself. I'm not like a dog; I'm far more challenging and can break your wrist in two seconds".

"Well, I guess the game has gotten much more interesting. A game isn't fun without a challenge, and you are one hell of a challenge".

I shooed the lost boys away, I had a feeling teaching Morgan archery would be best done alone.

I snapped my fingers and targets appeared out of nowhere.

"What? How did you? Where did they come from?", Morgan stuttered.

"Magic my friend, there isn't anything you can't do with magic".

"Yeah, that's not going to be easy to get used to".

"Alright let's see what you got", I said while dipping the arrows into a black liquid.

"What are you doing to the arrows?", Morgan said wearily.

"I'm tipping them with dreamshade".

"Isn't dreamshade deadly?".

"Yeah, the poison is the perfect touch for any weapon".

"You mean you can kill anyone who touches the arrow".

"Relax, only the tip is deadly, and we're specially trained. We're never had anyone die here from friendly fire, so stop worrying".

"But what if…", Morgan started.

I cut her off, I had to see what Morgan was capable of, and her talking is not going to accomplish anything for me. I needed her to believe in me, letting out too much information at once would not be the best move for the time being.

"Instead of playing 100 questions, why don't we see what we have to work with", I said.

"Maybe I should try it first with arrows that aren't tipped", Morgan said.

"Alright, aim for that one directly in front of you".

"Okay, here goes nothing".

Morgan lifted the bow and attempted to pull the bow back, but I stopped her before she did.

"You do realize you're holding the bow backwards", I smirked.

The boys usually got this challenge right away. Flying wasn't as easy for the boys, but Morgan wasn't like the boys, she was special. All she needed was some training and a little motivation, then she would become the best lost girl ever.

"Oh, I knew it felt weird", Morgan said.

Morgan flipped the bow around and aimed for the target again. However, she ended up having the arrow land too far to the right. She wasn't kidding; she was a bad shot, even with the right form. But, I wasn't going to let this minor setback get in the way of things. This just meant that I would have to work hard to train Morgan how to shoot an arrow; soon enough, she'll be a pro at it.

"Alright how about we try that again, this time hold the bow steady and look dead center at where you want your arrow to land".

"I don't know, taking my time and being patient isn't really my thing, it's kinda boring. Plus, you can't flip someone if you're holding a bow".

"Morgan, at least try. Would it kill you to actually listen to me for once".

"I'm dying cause I listened to Pan", Morgan said in a fake weak voice.

I smirked, she had a good sense of humor, I'll give her that. But, she doesn't seem to grasp when she needs to be serious and when she needs to have fun. She tends to have fun when she needs to focus and vice versa.

"Very funny, now shoot the arrow before I call the rest of the lost boys to watch you fail at shooting an arrow".

"Fine, but if it somehow ends up hitting you, don't tell me I didn't warn you".

She definitely got fire. Morgan was never afraid to say what she wanted to say. It was nice, and annoying, to have someone who didn't always listen to what I said. What would be the fun in that? Already the lost boys did whatever I said with no questions asked. Morgan wasn't afraid to stand up to me; she was her own beautiful, mischievous, independent person. But, that didn't mean I couldn't change that, she's on MY island. Even though I want her to stay the way she is, the personality which I'm beginning to fall in love with, I need her to stop questioning me. Otherwise, I will accomplish nothing in the time and effort I have spent with her.

"Oh, come on, you can do it. All you need to do is trust yourself, once you let go of what might happen and trust that you will succeed, you will be able to achieve your goal".

Morgan briefly closed her eyes and then opened them again. She held up her bow and carefully focused on the target. This time however, she actually hit the target, not a bullseye, but it was good enough. After all of her failed attempts, I was proud that she managed to get over her stubbornness and actually try to hit the target.

**Morgan's POV**

After two weeks of practicing how to shoot arrows, I was finally becoming good at it. That is something I never thought I'd be able accomplish. As much as I hated to admit it, Pan was right, I had trust issues buried deep inside myself, once I was able to let go of those feelings, I was finally able to focus.

I no longer needed the arrows that weren't tipped in dreamshade. My aim was finally good enough where I could use the dreamshade tipped arrows without worrying about hitting anybody with the poisonous arrows. It felt exhilarating, shooting an arrow, I felt so free, so at home. But, nothing could beat the thrill of flipping lost boys. Even the oldest boys, like Felix, couldn't beat me in hand to hand combat; I was too much for them to take alone.

I was practicing my aim one day when Pan came to talk to me.

"What is it Pan?", I asked.

"You have the opportunity to pass your final test to be a lost girl", Pan replied.

"Bring it on".

"Are you sure you want to go through with it, it could be dangerous".

"Oh, no, whatever would I do if I broke a nail", I mocked.

"Let's see if you have what it takes".

"Whatever it is, I can handle it".

**Peter Pan's POV**

I finally found a way to keep the girl here without breaking my deal with her. Any true lost boy or lost girl for that matter never returns home. Once she completes her task, she will be declaring herself to be a true lost girl, which means she will never be able to return home. Today everything is going great for me, and nothing or no one is going to wreck it.

* * *

**MORE WILL BE REVEALED NEXT CHAPTER**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER TO VOTE ON WHETHER OR NOT THE STORYBROOKE GANG COMES INTO THIS FANFIC**

**REMEMBER: MORE REVIEWS= FASTER UPDATE**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews this chapter! They made me so happy!**

**a guest review asked if this fanfic was based off of the fanfiction "The Game". It never read that fanfic until now, and I realize where you got that idea, but no, I just thought of that. **

**Thanks for all the votes on whether or not the cast of once upon a time should be brought into this fanfiction. It was a close vote, but in the end the majority ruled for the cast of once upon a time to be brought into this fanfic**

**There will still be plenty of Morgan/Peter Pan scenes so don't worry.**

**Hope you like this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**LAST TIME...**

"You have the opportunity to pass your final test to be a lost girl", Pan replied.

"Bring it on".

"Are you sure you want to go through with it, it could be dangerous".

"Oh, no, whatever would I do if I broke a nail", I mocked.

"Let's see if you have what it takes".

"Whatever it is, I can handle it".

**Peter Pan's POV**

I finally found a way to keep the girl here without breaking my deal with her. Any true lost boy or lost girl for that matter never returns home. Once she completes her task, she will be declaring herself to be a true lost girl, which means she will never be able to return home. Today everything is going great for me, and nothing or no one is going to wreck it.

* * *

**Chapter 11- The Hearts of the Truest Believers**

**Morgan's POV**

"Alright Pan, what's my mission?", I asked.

"There will be a young boy, Henry, arriving on the island today. You are to gain his trust and bring him to me. Do not tell him anything about our deal and you becoming a lost girl", Pan replied.

"Why me, and what do you want him for?".

"All will be revealed in time, but for now I'd get rid of your bow and arrows, and get in position".

"If I succeed, I will be a lost girl, correct".

"Indeed, now Felix and the other boys are on their way to retrieve the boy. When he runs, you grab him and return him to me. Make it look as if you are on the run from the lost boys, and take this you may need it".

Pan handed me a small vial of pixie dust on a chain.

"Pixie dust, what for?", I asked.

"If you can no longer run, take to the sky. But make Henry believe that you don't believe in magic", Pan responded.

"Why is it important?".

"Just do it, as I said, everything will be explained in time".

**Peter Pan's POV**

Everything is going according to plan, both hearts will be mine and I'll be unstoppable. Morgan thinks she'll be free, but soon enough she will be spending more time with me than she could ever imagine. Both Morgan and Henry are the keys to my plans and I'm not going to let them get away.

Morgan may think she's going on this mission on her own, but she won't realize that I'll be following her and Henry the whole time, I can't let them get away, this is a game that I can't lose.

**Morgan's POV**

I was hiding in a trench when I saw Felix and the lost boys approach a woman, a man, and a young boy with light brown hair, Henry.

I couldn't exactly understand what they were saying, but from what I could see, the two adults were resisting giving Henry to Felix.

Suddenly, Pan's shadow came down from the sky and ripped the man's shadow from his body. My eyes went wide as his body fell to the ground, lifeless.

Henry began to run in my direction, okay this was it, I can't fail. Henry tripped over a rock and a worried expression entered his face. Without thinking, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked them into my hideout.

"Th-thanks", Henry stammered.

"You really should be more careful", I said while untying the rope around his wrists".

"Why are you here, you aren't exactly a lost boy".

"I was brought here accidently by the shadow, but now he wants me".

"Why?".

"Look, we need to get moving, or else Pan will find us".

We ran through the Neverwoods, until we stopped in a thickly wooded area. Great, I get to relive my memories of when the lost boys were hunting for me.

"I think we lost them, for now", I panted.

"So why does Pan want you?", Henry asked.

"Well, for one, I am the first girl who has proven herself worthy to stay here. Two, I kinda stole some pixie dust to fly home, or wherever I end up. But it's useless, it didn't even work".

"It's okay, my family is coming for me. They can save us both".

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. You can't exactly take a ferry to Neverland; it's in a whole different world".

"But my family is different, we always find each other".

"Even if that's true, they'll have to outwit Pan, which isn't easy to do".

"Is there anywhere we can hide from the lost boys?".

"I'm pretty sure if we go to the echo caves, Pan and his forces won't be able to track us".

"Let's go, it's worth a shot".

We ran towards the echo caves, but then something stopped me. I saw the lost boys guarding the cave, waiting for us. Man, Pan thought Henry's capture through, Felix wasn't kidding when he said Peter Pan never fails.

"Henry stop", I said.

"Wait, why?", Henry asked.

"Pan's forces are already waiting for us. We need to go in a different direction".

"Which way?".

"I don't know, all we need to do is pick a direction and run for our lives".

We just turned around and started running in the opposite direction. However, somehow Pan's forces had discovered where we were and started chasing us. Unfortunately for Henry and I, we were led straight to the edge of a cliff. Guess this was what Pan was talking about when he said to use the pixie dust when we could no longer run. The problem was, I couldn't use the pixie dust, I had to play the part of the escaped lost girl that didn't believe. Only Henry could use the pixie dust.

"Henry, we're done for. Why don't we just give the lost boys the pixie dust in exchange for our lives", I said.

"I've got a better idea", Henry said while yanking the vial of pixie dust off my neck.

"What are you doing? The pixie dust doesn't work, remember?".

"It only works if you believe".

"Well I don't believe".

"That's okay, cause I do".

With that Henry grabbed my hand, sprinkled pixie dust on the both of us, and jumped off the edge of the cliff, with me.

The two of us soared through the sky until we roughly landed in a clearing, the same clearing where I had gotten captured. I couldn't let those memories make me lose focus, I am so close to being set free.

"See, if you believe, anything is possible!", Henry said while getting himself up.

"You couldn't be more right, Henry", a voice said while I got myself up.

"How did you know my name, I never told you it".

"That wasn't me", I said.

"Then who was it?", Henry asked.

We both turned around, only to see Peter Pan.

"That would be me", Pan said.

"Why did you bring me here?", Henry asked.

"For quite some time, I have been searching for something very special, the hearts of the truest believers", Pan responded.

"Can you get to the point", I asked impatiently.

"You and Henry are the lucky owners of those hearts, and now both of you and your hearts belong to me", Pan replied.

"No way, we had a deal", I responded.

"Yes, the deal was if you succeeded in retrieving Henry, you would become a lost girl", Pan said.

"Yeah, and once I become a lost girl, you would bring me home", I replied.

"No, when you became a lost girl, you lost any chance in returning home. True lost boys and girls never return home", Pan told me.

"You tricked me!", I replied

"I simply won the game", Pan responded.

"Well you just made the wrong enemy", I told him coldly.

"Morgan, you remember what happened last time you were here. I'll give you the same two options, you can either come quietly, or miserably fail, again", Pan said.

"I think we both know that I will fight til the end, despite my odds. I never give up, and no amount of threats will stop me from fighting", I replied.

Pan eyed me and Henry before calling out "COME ON OUT BOYS!"

I looked at Henry, he looked afraid. I was going to have to fight aloe, wouldn't I? However, before I could even throw a punch, Pan snapped his fingers and Henry and I were both tied up with rope. I knew from my previous experience that I'd be unable to escape.

I sighed heavily as Felix picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, again. I should've seen this coming, but I was blinded by Pan's evil ways.

There was one thing I knew for sure; Pan needed me and Henry alive. I would do everything in my power to save the both of us, no matter what it would take. Pan just messed with the wrong girl, and I was not going to let him get away with it.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter... BTW Morgan having a heart of one of the truest believers is the information that Felix had to tell Pan many chapters ago**

**Please review and tell me what you think**

**The more reviews I get= the faster new chapters get posted**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they helped me write this chapter**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO GRAPEJUICE101. THEIR IDEAS ARE GOING TO BE SEEN IN FUTURE CHAPTERS**

**Thanks for all the views! I now have over 7,000 views and over 2,000 visitor views**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND GIVE ME IDEAS OF WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE!**

**REMEMBER: MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATE**

**Sorry a lot of this chapter is from the show, but I had to put the map part in. But there are some slight changes to that scene (with the help of grapejuice101)**

**So enjoy the chapter and review!**

* * *

**Last Time...**

Pan eyed me and Henry before calling out "COME ON OUT BOYS!"

I looked at Henry, he looked afraid. I was going to have to fight aloe, wouldn't I? However, before I could even throw a punch, Pan snapped his fingers and Henry and I were both tied up with rope. I knew from my previous experience that I'd be unable to escape.

I sighed heavily as Felix picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, again. I should've seen this coming, but I was blinded by Pan's evil ways.

There was one thing I knew for sure; Pan needed me and Henry alive. I would do everything in my power to save the both of us, no matter what it would take. Pan just messed with the wrong girl, and I was not going to let him get away with it.

* * *

**Chapter 12- Emma Meets Peter Pan**

**Peter Pan's POV**

Finally, I now have the possession of both of the truest believers. I know I'll have to regain Morgan's trust, but that's a small price to pay for the possession of the two truest believers.

I slightly looked back at Morgan and Henry. Morgan was, well, being Morgan. She was struggling to get out of the ropes, while Felix was attempting to hold her still. On the other hand, Henry was just lost in thought, showing no attempt to get out of the ropes. Talk about polar opposites, the boy would ask too many questions and wouldn't put up a fight while the girl would fight now, ask questions later.

All I need is strategy, then I can gain the trust of both of them, it would take time, but on Neverland you have all the time in the world.

**Morgan's POV**

Argh! Stupid rope, stupid backstabbing Pan, he's so going to feel my wrath. I can't believe that I mindlessly believe that Pan would take me home, I should've double checked what he believed the deal was. Why am I so stupid sometimes? Pan had played me, for that he would pay. I know he's not used to having girls around, but he should know one thing, don't mess with a girl unless you are prepared to pay the price.

I continued to struggle in Felix's arms, but it was no use. Felix kept a strong grasp on me, no matter how much I struggled. I looked over at Henry; his mind seemed to be elsewhere because he didn't seem to mind that random boys had kidnapped him. Yeah, that seems completely normal, when I'm tied up by people who I don't even know, I'll just shrug and let them take me to their secret hideout.

After a few minutes, we arrived at the base camp and Felix set me down, at least I'm shown some decency. However, this will probably be the only bit of decency I'll get cause Pan will start to treat me like a prisoner, again. But this isn't something I can't fix, all I need to do is eventually pretend like I don't even care anymore so Pan will give me freedom.

Pan came over to me with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want? To rub it in my face that you won?", I asked coldly.

"No, I wanted to congratulate you on a job well done", Pan said.

"Oh yay, I helped you kidnap a boy, and my prize, I get to be kidnapped as well, lucky me".

"Oh, Morgan. When will you learn that there is no use for sarcasm, I'm in control here".

"Maybe in your distorted, psychotic universe, but I will NEVER give in, and sarcasm is a necessity to live".

"Your fire isn't going to get you anywhere. Plus, I never fail, and regaining your trust isn't something I'm going to fail at".

"Well then you need a serious reality check cause you don't know who you're dealing with. Girls can hold grudges way longer than boys, and kidnapping me twice isn't something I'm about to let go".

"Morgan, I know more that you could ever imagine. I know you more than you even know yourself".

Pan called some boys over to look after me, and then he went into the woods. Pan was up to something, and I would find out no matter what it would take. I know Pan was hiding something, and it would be my job to figure out what, as soon as I'm untied.

**Emma's POV**

I woke up to a loud wailing, most likely younger lost boys. I quickly got myself up, grabbed Neal's sword, and began following the noise. For all I know, this can lead me to my son.

"You hear that too", a voice called out.

I immediately turned around, sword pointed at the brown haired teen who had appeared behind me. I just stood there, thinking of what to say.

"Who am I might? I wonder why they can't hear the crying?", the boy said, referring to Regina, Hook, Mary-Margaret, and David.

"Who are you?", I responded.

"Did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter, Peter Pan".

I attacked him with Neal's sword, cornering him into a tree with Neal's sword up to Pan's throat.

"Where's Henry?", I said.

"You've got fire, not as much as Morgan, but still got fire. I like it", Pan said.

"Who the hell is Morgan?".

"Let's just put it as she's the only lost girl on the island".

I decided not to push it; Henry's the one I'm worried about.

"Where's my son?", I asked sternly.

"Henry's still alive if that's what you're worried about", Pan replied.

"Why the hell did you take him?".

"He's a very special boy Emma".

"I know, that doesn't answer my question. What do you want with him?".

"I came here to see who I'm up against, the savior. I got to say, I'm not disappointed".

"What do you say now? That I'm not going to see Henry again?".

"No, I'm going to help you find him. I'll give you a map, a map that will lead you straight to your son", Pan said while retrieving a folded up parchment from his jacket.

"If this is some kind of trap…".

Pan cut me off.

"I may not be the most well-behaved boy on the island, but I always keep my promises. The path of finding Henry is on this parchment".

"Why are you giving it to me?".

"You see it's not about finding Henry, it's about how you find him, and Emma, you're the only one who can't".

I snatched the parchment from Pan, unfolded it, and looked at it, there was no map.

"It's blank", I said.

"You will only be able to read that map when you stop denying who you really are", Pan responded.

I looked down at the map, when I looked up again; Pan was nowhere to be seen. What does that even mean? Whatever the answer is, I'll figure it out, and I'll do ANYTHING to save Henry. But, one thing still questioned me, why was there a girl hanging around the lost boys? In all the storybooks I read as a kid, there was never anyone named Morgan in any of the stories, so what was she doing on Neverland?

* * *

**How did you guys like it? **

**Again, original stuff will be in the next chapter. I just had to use that one part from the show**

**Please review and tell me what you think or what you would want to see**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT ON ONCE UPON A TIME**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO MY PARTNER FOR THIS FANFIC: GRAPEJUICE101 THEY WILL B HELPING ME WRITE THIS STORY AND TO BOUNCE IDEAS OFF OF**

**THANKS 4 ALL THE REVIEWS, I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM**

**NOTE: IN THIS FANFIC HENRY WILL B 16, NOT 11**

**THERE'S GOIN LOT OF TWISTS AND TURNS IN THIS FANFIC SO PAY ATTENTION**

**PLZ REVIEW! MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATE**

**ENJOY AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

* * *

**Last Time...**

"You see it's not about finding Henry, it's about how you find him, and Emma, you're the only one who can't".

I snatched the parchment from Pan, unfolded it, and looked at it, there was no map.

"It's blank", I said.

"You will only be able to read that map when you stop denying who you really are", Pan responded.

I looked down at the map, when I looked up again; Pan was nowhere to be seen. What does that even mean? Whatever the answer is, I'll figure it out, and I'll do ANYTHING to save Henry. But, one thing still questioned me, why was there a girl hanging around the lost boys? In all the storybooks I read as a kid, there was never anyone named Morgan in any of the stories, so what was she doing on Neverland?

* * *

**Chapter 13- Emma's Challenge**

**Emma's POV**

Everyone was starting to wake up and I had a lot on my mind after meeting Pan. He had given me a map so I could find Henry once I accept who I really am, whatever that means, but he also let out that there is a young girl trapped on this island. I didn't know what to do.

"What's wrong Emma?", Mary-Margaret asked.

"I met Pan", I replied.

"What did that bastard do to you?", David asked angrily.

"Nothing, but he did give me a map to figure out that will lead us to Henry, but he told me that there's a young girl trapped here".

"We have to help her", Mary-Margaret said.

"No we don't, we're here to rescue Henry, no one else. Besides, Pan was probably lying to try to get us off guard", Regina responded.

"He wasn't lying, I could tell. The way he spoke about Morgan, he was thinking about her", I said.

"Let's say he isn't lying, even if there is a girl on this island, she's probably a trap. I for one say we stop worrying about this girl and worry more about Henry's fate. Who's with me?", Regina said.

"We can't leave an innocent girl in danger", Mary-Margaret responded.

"If she has anything to do with Pan, she isn't innocent", Regina said.

**Charming's POV**

That bastard! Pan has not only been holding Henry here hostage, but there is also an innocent young girl, Morgan, who is being held captive by Pan. If that devil child harms those kids in any way, he's going to regret the day he messed with my family, I'd make sure of that. I don't care what Regina, or anybody else says, I'm going to save that girl, she may have a way to help us save Henry.

**Emma's POV**

I honestly have no clue what to do. I know I have to save Henry, but I'm having mixed feelings about this girl. Should I try to rescue her, or should I forget about her and mainly worry about Henry?

"Still thinking about the girl?", Mary-Margaret asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do", I replied.

"What's there to think about, we're here to save Henry, not anybody else. For all we know, she could be working for Pan", Regina said.

"But what if she's not? We can't let Pan corrupt the mind of an innocent, young girl", David said.

"Who cares? We need to worry about Henry and nobody else", Regina replied.

Before anyone else could respond, I spoke up.

"Regina's right. We need to stop worrying about this girl and focus on this map. Once we figure out this map, we can find Henry, and as soon as we do that, we can leave".

**Morgan's POV**

I woke up to the sun in my eyes, but there were no ropes tied around me or lost boys watching me. Had it all been a dream? I sat up, but realized it unfortunately had not been a dream, Henry was there and that meant it would take some kind of miracle to be able to leave Neverland.

After the events yesterday I knew one thing, I had to save Henry. After I helped Pan capture an innocent kid, I actually felt guilt. I didn't care what it would take, but I would find a way to save Henry from Pan. I had been on Neverland long enough to know how to survive, but Henry's new to this island, and he doesn't look fierce enough to survive Neverland. From the looks of him he looks like he has a family that cares about him and a happy life. Pan stole Henry's happy life away from him, and I am going to help Henry get it all back, nothing can stop me.

**Pan's POV**

Morgan is being difficult, much like her father. But I wouldn't let that stop me, I had gained her trust once and I'll be able to gain it again. I won't fail, I just needed a plan, and then I'd be able to gain her trust and her heart once again.

I was about to check on Morgan, mostly because she hated me right now and I needed to fix things between us. But I stopped, I felt a magical sensation, our "special guests" were using magic to try to locate Henry, but I wouldn't let that happen, I've been searching far too long to lose to cheaters, plus everyone knows cheaters never win.

I quickly told Felix the plan and walked over to where Morgan was.

I grabbed Morgan's arm and pulled her along.

"Where are we going?", Morgan demanded while trying to free her arm from my strong grasp.

"We aren't going anywhere, but you two are going with Felix", I said while grabbing Henry's arm with my free hand.

"Why are we going with Felix?', Henry asked.

"Cause I think you two need to spend a little time together and Felix will make sure Morgan won't run away again", Pan replied.

Before either one could get another word out, I pushed them off towards Felix, who then took them off into the Neverwoods.

Now all I had to do was put my plan into action before Emma and the rest of them arrived.

**Emma's POV**

I still didn't approve of Regina using magic to find Pan, but I had to admit it was working. However, I still had the feeling that we should've tried to find Henry using the map.

We walked into a secluded, with the map leading the way, when I saw Henry with his back turned to us.

"HENRY!", I called while running up to him.

When I reached "Henry", he turned around.

"Hello Emma", Pan said, who was posing to be Henry.

"Where's Henry?", I asked.

"And Morgan!", David demanded.

"Where you'll never find them, you didn't think it would be this easy to find them did you. Besides, don't you know cheaters never win", Pan responded.

Suddenly, dozens of lost boys appeared behind Pan, I retreated to where the others were.

The lost boys and us fought until Pan called off the lost boys.

Before leaving Pan called out "Remember Emma, you'll be able to find Henry and Morgan once you stop denying who you really are".

**Peter Pan's POV**

I really do hope that Emma figures out the puzzle to find Morgan and Henry. It wouldn't be much of a game without other players. Plus, I'd be lying if I didn't say that I was excited to see how powerful the savior is and wouldn't love to see her play along.

**Emma's POV**

(After returning back to camp)

I knew magic wasn't the solution of how to find Henry, I needed to figure out what Pan meant by I'll find Henry once I stop denying who I really am.

I sat down on a log and began focusing on the parchment.

Mary-Margaret sat next to me.

"What do you want?", I asked.

"Emma you can talk to me, what's wrong".

"That's the thing, I don't know if I can. I've lived most of my life wondering why my parents abandoned me. All those days in the orphanage, I felt so alone. Even now, I feel so lost. You pretend that everything is fine, but it's not. All my life, I've just been a lost girl trying to find her way through life".

"Emma look".

I looked at the parchment and saw a map appearing on it, so this is what Pan meant by stop denying who I really am.

**Peter Pan's POV**

(later that night while Emma was on a stroll)

"I see you figured out the puzzle", I said.

"Yes, and I will find my son", Emma replied.

"Oh Emma, by the time I'm done with you, you won't feel like an orphan, you'll be one".

On that note I vanished before Emma could react to what I had said.

* * *

**AGAIN THANKS 2 GRAPEJUICE101**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL GET NEW CHAPTERS UP FASTER**

**STAY TUNED SOME REALLY FUNNY AND INTERESTING IDEAS R COMING**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I REALLY WISH I OWNED ONCE UPON A TIME, BUT I DO NOT**

**AGAIN A SPECIAL THANKS 4 MY WRITING PARTNER 4 THIS FANFIC: GRAPEJUICE101**

**THANKS 4 THE REVIEWS BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE EVEN MORE 4 MOTIVATION**

**REMEMBER: HENRY IS 16 (IT WILL MAKE SENSE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I APPRECIATE YOUR FEEDBACK! NEW IDEAS R ALSO ACCEPTED!**

**onto the chapter :)**

* * *

**LAST TIME...**

"That's the thing, I don't know if I can. I've lived most of my life wondering why my parents abandoned me. All those days in the orphanage, I felt so alone. Even now, I feel so lost. You pretend that everything is fine, but it's not. All my life, I've just been a lost girl trying to find her way through life".

"Emma look".

I looked at the parchment and saw a map appearing on it, so this is what Pan meant by stop denying who I really am.

**Peter Pan's POV**

(later that night while Emma was on a stroll)

"I see you figured out the puzzle", I said.

"Yes, and I will find my son", Emma replied.

"Oh Emma, by the time I'm done with you, you won't feel like an orphan, you'll be one".

On that note I vanished before Emma could react to what I had said.

* * *

**Chapter 14- Morgan's Adventure**

**Peter Pan's POV**

I shook Morgan and Henry to try to wake them up.

"Morgan, Henry, wake up", I said.

Henry had gotten up willingly, but Morgan was a different story.

"Don't wanna, too early", Morgan said.

"Do you want to be dropped from the sky, again?", I asked.

"Suddenly I feel like getting up", Morgan said angrily.

Perfect, I tossed Henry an apple.

"Sorry, I don't apples", Henry said.

"Who doesn't like apples?", I asked.

"Well, I don't like apples either", Morgan said.

"It's a family thing", Henry said.

"Doesn't matter, we aren't eating these apples", I said.

"Then what the hell are we going to use them for? Show and tell?", Morgan said.

"No, target practice", I said while helping Morgan to her feet.

I led Morgan to the center of the camp, and then stopped, Henry was following us.

"What are we doing?", Morgan asked.

"You'll see", I replied while freezing her with magic and putting an apple on her head.

"Pan, what the hell do you think you're doing?", Morgan practically yelled at me.

"Using you as a guinea pig, duh", I replied.

"You know, that doesn't make me feel better", Morgan replied.

"Here Henry, take the shot", I said handing him a bow and arrow, tipped with dreamshade.

Morgan's eyes went wide with fear, something I never thought she was capable of.

"I don't know", Henry said, looking at the ground.

"C'mon Henry, do it. It's the best feeling in the world", I said.

"But I don't want to hurt her, I'm not ruthless like you", Henry replied.

Curses, Morgan was starting to rub off on Henry.

"Henry, as long as you trust yourself, Morgan will remain unharmed", I replied, ignoring the jab.

Henry thought for a second, but then loaded up the bow with an arrow. He faked a shot at Morgan, but then quickly turned around and shot an arrow at me.

I quickly caught the arrow with one hand. I got to say I wasn't surprised, new recruits are way too predictable.

Morgan then collapsed to the ground, cause the spell had worn off and she was free to move at her own will.

Henry attempted to help Morgan up.

"Get away from me", Morgan said while getting up herself.

"I'm just trying to help", Henry replied.

"Pointing an arrow at me is not helping", Morgan said, running away.

We're in the middle of camp, yet no one stopped one of the truest believers from getting away. This is ridiculous.

**Morgan's POV**

I know running away from Pan's camp was pointless and probably really stupid, but I couldn't stand being around Pan ever since he betrayed me. I wasn't really mad at Henry, after all he had attempted to hit Pan with an arrow, but I was afraid to admit I had actually been scared. Being afraid shows weakness, and I for one am not weak, I'm a strong individual that does not show fear or weakness.

I turned my head, to see if any of the lost boys were following me, and continued to run, but my body slammed into something, or rather someone, hard.

Yeah, next time I don't run so fast while looking behind me.

The person held out her hand to pull me up, cause I had fell when I bumped into her. I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up to my feet.

"Thanks", I said. I looked at her; there was this odd connection I couldn't explain, like I knew her somehow. I shook the thoughts out of my head; it was just my imagination, right.

**Emma's POV**

I was gathering firewood when I saw a young girl, sixteen perhaps, running fast towards me with her head turned in the other direction, like she was checking to see if anyone was behind her.

I froze, unable to move. I felt like I knew her, but how would I know her, Henry's the only kid in my life. If so, then why did I fell this weird connection with her, like somehow I knew her.

The next thing I knew, she had slammed into my body and fell to the ground. I managed to hold my balance and didn't fall like she had. I extended my hand to her, seeing her on the ground, and pulled her up to her feet once she took my hand.

"Thanks", she said, dusting herself off.

"So what are you running from?", I asked.

"Not what, it's who. I've been running from Pan and his lost boys for the past ten minutes".

"Wait, you escaped?".

"Temporarily, but yeah, it's actually not that hard".

"How and why are you here".

"They're boys, not the smartest people in the world. And why I'm here is my business, all I need to do is get away from Pan".

Suddenly, I could hear loud crunches of leaves and twigs.

"And that's my cue to leave", the girl said.

Before I could get another word out, the mysterious girl took off running.

**Morgan's POV**

Man, who knew a two-minute conversation could cost me so much, because of my little pit stop, the lost boys are hot on my trail.

All of a sudden, the noises stopped. Wait, what? I stopped dead in my tracks and walked to where I had heard the noises. I know I should be walking in the other direction, but it made no sense why the noises had suddenly stopped, I had to find out for myself.

"Going somewhere?", a voice behind me asked.

I turned around, "Pan", I snarled.

"Hello Morgan, out for a little adventure I see", Pan said.

"More like a quest, a quest to get away from you".

"Oh Morgan, when will you ever learn running will get you nowhere".

"I don't know, I DID manage to get freedom from you for about twenty minutes. I wouldn't say running didn't get me nowhere".

"Think about it Morgan, you might've run away, but I still found you. You're just wasting your energy cause this is MY island and I know ALL about what happens on this island, no matter how many times you run, I will find you in a matter of time, and that is if the lost boys don't catch you first.

**Peter's POV**

Morgan turned on her heal and attempted to run, but I quickly grabbed her arm and transported us back to camp.

After her little adventure I knew one thing for sure, I needed to keep a better watch on Morgan.

* * *

**REMEMBER 2 REVIEW SO I CAN UPDATE SOON**

**EVERYTHING WILL BEGIN 2 MAKE SENSE SOON JUST STAY TUNED (NEAL WILL RETURN IN A COUPLE CHAPTERS)**

**AGAIN SPECIAL THANKS 2 GRAPEJUICE101 FOR THEIR CONTINUED HELP WITH THIS FANFIC**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME ANY SUGGESTIONS YOU HAVE**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME**

**AGAIN, THANKS TO GRAPEJUICE101 FOR THEIR WORK WITH THIS FANFIC**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS**

**NEXT CHAPTER THINGS WILL BE REVEALED**

**SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT, BUT NEXT WILL BE LONGER**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY**

* * *

**Chapter 15-Henry's Truth with Morgan**

**Morgan's POV**

I returned with Pan to the base camp or my 'home' as Pan called it. But of course, that was a lie like most other things on this island. I might not have something to look forward back home, but being trapped on Neverland wasn't any better than feeling lost and alone.

After my escape I couldn't get one thing out of my head, the woman who I bumped to when I was running from Pan. She seemed so familiar, yet I never saw her in my life. Then why do I feel a deep connection with a woman who I have never met before.

Pan snapped me out of my train of thoughts.

"Morgan, are you ready to behave like a good little lost girl", Pan said.

"Sorry, didn't hear you, too busy trying not to puke when looking at you", I replied.

"Oh Morgan, you will learn that fighting me isn't worth it, it just makes things harder for you".

"Tell that to someone who cares because I'm not going to stop trying to get away from you. I don't care what you say, I will find a way to get away from you".

Pan smirked, "There you are wrong, if I want something, I get it", he said.

"Well, you need a serious reality check because I will never listen to you, I made that mistake once and I won't make it again", I replied.

I walked away from Pan and towards Henry. I had to make things right between me and Henry, he was probably still mad at me for tricking him and I wasn't going to get anywhere by avoiding him. Plus, if I worked together with Henry, I would have a better chance at escaping Neverland. I wouldn't fail myself, I would do whatever it takes to get off this island, except spending time with Pan, I can't stand looking at his stupidly smug face.

I arrived where Henry was sitting and he looked at me.

"Hey", Henry said, smiling gleefully.

"Hey yourself", I replied while sitting down next to him.

"Where did you go".

"To get away from here, no success but it drove Pan crazy looking for me so I guess it was worth it".

"That must've been fun and adventurous".

"It was, but I didn't come here for small talk. I needed to talk to you about something important".

"What?".

"First, why aren't you mad at me? Second, why are you so cool about Pan kidnapping me?".

"Well, I realized that Pan had tricked you into bringing me to him. Secondly, I have faith that my family is coming to get me, we always find each other, it's kind of out thing".

"I hope you find your way home, if one of us leaves the island, I would want it to be the person who actually has something to look forward in life".

"What's your family like?".

"It's not something I like talking about. All my memories of home were never happy, they were rather pained memories".

"I'm sorry; you can come home with me and my family".

"Thanks for the offer, but chances are we'll be lucky to sneak one of us off the island", I said, lowering my voice so no one besides me and Henry could hear.

"My family will find a way, we always do", Henry said.

"By any chance, does anyone in your family have long, blonde hair?".

I noticed Pan started walking towards us, probably wondering what we were talking about.

"Yeah, why? Did you…", Henry started.

"Henry shut up, Pan's coming", I said in a harsh tone.

We both went silent and eyed each other as Pan approached us.

"Why aren't you two joining the celebration?", Pan asked.

"Sorry, psychotic brat parties aren't my thing", I said

"Why are we even celebrating?", Henry asked.

Of course, Pan ignored my response and only answered Henry's question.

"Of course to celebrate that you and Morgan are going to save magic", Pan said.

"No pressure, huh", I said sarcastically.

"I've told you many times, but I guess I'll have to tell you again; on MY island, sarcasm is useless", Pan said.

"Let me ask you a question. Do you close your mouth even though I won't listen to you? The answer's no, which applies the same to my sarcasm, I won't listen to what anyone says, especially you", I said.

**Emma's POV**

I was talking to Hook, Mary-Margaret, David, and Regina about the girl I saw earlier.

"Look, I know you guys think I'm crazy, but I know I saw a girl running when I was getting firewood", I said.

"Emma, are you sure you weren't imagining her? Ever since Pan told you about Morgan, you've been rather antsy about everything", Mary-Margaret said.

"I know what I saw, if that was Morgan, she was trying to get away from Pan. She was in a hurry, when she heard crunching of leaves, she immediately left", I replied.

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**AGAIN, SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT, THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER**

**INFORMATION WILL B REVEALED NEXT CHAPTER (IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY FIGURED IT OUT)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME**

**SPECIAL THANKS 2 GRAPEJUICE101 FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS FANFIC**

**SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG 2 GET A NEW CHAPTER UP. I ACCIDENTALLY BEGAN TO WRITE A CHAPTER IN ADVANCE B4 REALIZING THAT I HAVEN'T GOTTEN THAT FAR**

**THANKS 4 ALL THE REVIEWS! i WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS FANFIC WITHOUT YOU GUYS**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**LAST TIME...**

I was talking to Hook, Mary-Margaret, David, and Regina about the girl I saw earlier.

"Look, I know you guys think I'm crazy, but I know I saw a girl running when I was getting firewood", I said.

"Emma, are you sure you weren't imagining her? Ever since Pan told you about Morgan, you've been rather antsy about everything", Mary-Margaret said.

"I know what I saw, if that was Morgan, she was trying to get away from Pan. She was in a hurry, when she heard crunching of leaves, she immediately left", I replied.

* * *

**Chapter 16- Neal's Old Hideout**

**Peter Pan's POV**

Tonight's party was a complete bust, neither Morgan or Henry would join in on the fun, I guess I should've used the pipes. However, I won't let this set my plans for the truest believers back, at tonight's party, I would be sure to use the pipes if and when Morgan and Henry won't join in.

**Morgan's POV**

(the next day; everyone has woken up by now)

I'm sick and tired of this island; it's full of psychotic lost boys and don't even get me started on Pan. He's the reason why I can't leave Neverland, from what I've heard, nobody leaves this island, except for the legendary Baelfire. If it's been done once, it can be done again, cause I'm going to find a way to get Henry and I off this island, Pan wants us, and I'm not going to stick around to find out what.

It's kind of a shame that Pan is such an evil, lying creep, besides those flaws, Pan isn't half bad, not that I would ever admit that to ANYONE. But I know better than to waste all my time trying to get Pan to change, it's a losing battle, and I'd rather use my valuable time to figure out a way off this island. Plus, I'm like ALWAYS watched, even though I do find some time to sneak off, and I have to be like super careful what I say when I'm around Pan or a lost boy, or else I'd have no chance at sneaking away or ever leaving Neverland

**Emma's POV**

We need to start getting a move on if we want to save Henry, I get why Regina is getting so impatient, but we can't risk his life when trying to rescue him from Pan. But, what we need is a plan, a way to safely save Henry and get off this island.

I just sat on a log, lost in thought, thinking about how to save Henry from Pan.

Mary-Margaret sat down next to me, obviously trying to make me feel better.

"Emma, are you alright?", Mary-Margaret asked.

"My son's a prisoner on this island. But besides that, I'm perfectly fine", I replied.

"This island is hard on all of us, but we'll get through it".

"I'm not going to stop until I find a way to save Henry and get off this island", I said, leaving Mary-Margaret speechless, unsure of what to say.

Then it hit me, Hook is familiar with Neverland, if anyone knows a way off this island without Pan's permission, it would be Hook.

I got up and walked to Hook to ask him what he knew.

"Well hello love, aren't you looking fine today", Hook said.

"Listen Hook, you know this island about as well as Pan and his lost boys. Do you have any idea on how to get off this island?", I replied.

"Only one person has ever gotten off Neverland without Pan's approval, your partner in crime".

I stiffened up about this; I still hadn't gotten over Neal's death.

"So how did he do it?", I asked.

"I don't know, but maybe it's time to find out how", Hook responded.

"What do you mean?".

"I know where Baelfire lived on the island as a boy".

"So you think he left a clue about how he escaped".

"It couldn't hurt to try".

I left Hook's side and told the rest of the group the plan about checking out where Neal used to live so we could try to figure out how he escaped Neverland.

**Morgan's POV**

Pan and Felix were distracted talking about who knows what, which meant this was the perfect time to search for where Baelfire used to live. From what I've heard from some of the other lost boys, Baelfire used to live in a cave in the Neverwoods, hopefully this Baelfire left a clue in this cave about how he escaped.

I grabbed a bow and dreamshade tipped arrows. But, before I could leave the camp unnoticed, Henry stopped me. Sighing, I turned around to face Henry to see what he wanted.

"Where are you going?", Henry asked.

"You know how the other day I escaped camp for a little bit", I questioned.

"Yeah, so what does that have to do with this".

"Well I have some unfinished business I have to attend to".

"What kind of business?".

"I'll tell you later, right now it's too risky".

"Okay, I guess".

"Henry, I need you to do me a favor".

"Sure, what is it?".

"When Pan realizes I'm missing, tell him that I said to give up cause he's not going to find me".

"You'll come back, right?".

"Of course, but that doesn't mean we can't have Pan think that I'm not. If Pan wants to play a game, I'll give him a game he will never forget".

"Alright, be careful".

"Don't worry, I will".

After double checking to make sure no lost boy was looking in my direction, I ran into the Neverwoods with my bow and poisoned arrows, in search of Baelfire's cave.

**Emma's POV**

Hook lead us to where there was a giant boulder covered in vines. So how exactly is this supposed to help us? If this was Neal's idea of a clue, it sure was discreet.

"So what, Neal swung out of Neverland on a vine?", I asked sarcastically.

However, before anyone could respond, we all heard the sounds of leaves crunching and twigs snapping.

**Morgan's POV**

I was running through the Neverwoods when I saw a large rock covered in vines on a lower platform than I previously was on. That meant one of two things, it was either Baelfire's cave or it was just a large rock covered in vines.

Since no lost boys were around I decided to have a little fun. I grabbed a long vine hanging from a nearby tree and swung myself to where either Baelfire's cave or the large rock was. I let go of the vine and did a mid-air flip, sticking the landing.

"Yes, and she sticks the landing", I said to no one but myself.

Suddenly, I heard people walking toward me.

Before I had a chance to run, five people surrounded me. There was a pirate-looking guy with dark brown hair, a man with light brown hair, a woman with short, dark brown hair, a woman with extremely short black hair, and a woman with long, blonde hair, the same woman who I had accidently bumped into earlier.

They all were pointing various weapons at me, except for the woman with the dark brown hair, who made fire appear in her palms.

My eyes went wide; I knew I couldn't handle all five of them.

"Where's my son", the woman with dark brown hair said slowly and sternly.

"I don't know who you're talking about. If you hadn't noticed, this is an island full of boys".

"Henry, where is he".

"At the base camp with Pan and the other boys, where else would he be".

"Take us to him".

"Sorry, can't do, got a mission to fulfill".

"For who, Pan?".

"No way, I could care less about that psychiotic brat. I'm out here for myself".

"So you're not a lost girl?", the blonde asked.

"Pan may say so, but I'm not one of them. My goal is to get off this island", I replied.

"So Pan just let you wander the island".

"Of course not, I just escaped when nobody was looking. Pan would never let me leave the camp, so I kinda just left when I was given the opportunity".

"What about Henry?".

"He's delivering the message I left for Pan".

"So you know Henry".

"Well duh, when I can't escape, he's the only decent boy to talk to".

"What's your name?".

"Why does that even matter?".

"Just answer the question".

"Whatever, it's Morgan".

**Emma's POV**

So this is the girl that's been kept hostage on Neverland. However, knowing Pan, the girl will soon be back in the clutches of Pan so we would have to use her to our advantage as much as we can in the time that we have her.

"So is this Baelfire's cave or not? If it isn't, I have to keep moving, otherwise Pan will find me shortly".

"That it is", Hook said.

We all put away our weapons, or in Regina's case, she extinguished the flames in her palms. Hook and David went over to where a rope was, on the rock, and began pulling until it opened, revealing the inside of the cave.

We all, including Morgan, began to enter to cave, in search of anything useful to escape Neverland.

**Neal's POV**

I had been dropped on Neverland, again, after tricking the shadow when it tried to take Robin Hood's son. All I needed to do now was find Emma and save Henry.

All of a sudden, my thoughts were interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"Welcome home, Baelfire", Felix said.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL TRY NOT 2 TAKE SO LONG 2 UPDATE**

**AGAIN SO SORRY 4 THE WAIT**

**SOON SECRETS WILL B UNCOVERED SO STAY TUNED**

**DON'T FORGET 2 REVIEW AND GIVE ME NEW IDEAS 4 FUTURE CHAPTERS**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME**

**THANKS SO MUCH 4 ALL THE REVIEWS, THIS STORY WOULDN'T EXIST WITHOUT THEM**

**SPECIAL THANKS 2 GRAPEJUICE101, THEY TRULY ROCK 4 HELPING ME WITH THIS FANFIC**

**REMEMBER: MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATE**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY**

* * *

**LAST TIME...**

**Emma's POV**

So this is the girl that's been kept hostage on Neverland. However, knowing Pan, the girl will soon be back in the clutches of Pan so we would have to use her to our advantage as much as we can in the time that we have her.

"So is this Baelfire's cave or not? If it isn't, I have to keep moving, otherwise Pan will find me shortly".

"That it is", Hook said.

We all put away our weapons, or in Regina's case, she extinguished the flames in her palms. Hook and David went over to where a rope was, on the rock, and began pulling until it opened, revealing the inside of the cave.

We all, including Morgan, began to enter to cave, in search of anything useful to escape Neverland.

**Neal's POV**

I had been dropped on Neverland, again, after tricking the shadow when it tried to take Robin Hood's son. All I needed to do now was find Emma and save Henry.

All of a sudden, my thoughts were interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"Welcome home, Baelfire", Felix said.

* * *

**Chapter 17- Neal Returns**

**Morgan's POV**

I thought I'd be safe for a while, but before long I heard voices of lost boys nearby. The adult five-some, whom I've just recently met, were preparing to fight, but I wouldn't let them.

"No, you're not going to fight for me", I said.

"But then you'll be turned over to Pan, I can't let that happen", the blonde said.

"This is MY fight, and I'm not let anyone take Pan's wrath but me. I'll find a way to meet up with you again, but it's too risky right now and you guys being caught in the crossfire of me and Pan is not going to help anybody. Besides, Pan only wants me, I'll figure things out, but you guys have a chance to save Henry, I don't, if anyone should make it off this island, it should be you guys and Henry".

"We can defeat the lost boys together".

"For all we know it could be Pan and Felix. My decision stays the same; nobody is going to take the fall for my actions but me. Pan may be an evil little brat, but he wants me and I can bet he won't want to harm me so I'll join him willingly".

**Emma's POV**

I wanted to fight for Morgan, but she was right, we wouldn't accomplish anything by fighting Pan to keep the girl. She would be able to survive Pan, but we wouldn't be as lucky.

I just stood there, watching Morgan calmly exit the cave.

**Morgan's POV**

I walked out of the cave, running as far from the cave before a couple of boys spotted me.

They raised their weapons and pointed them at me, trying to look threatening. They were a joke; they had no clue who they were dealing with, but by the time I'm through with them, they will remember my name, I had no doubt.

"Let's get on with it", I said glaring at the lost boys.

But before I could punch or grab my weapon, they ran away. Alright, that was too easy, which meant something was wrong, I knew it.

Then it hit me, the boys didn't run off because something was wrong, but because it was part of a plan.

"Pan", I snarled, realizing who was behind this.

"Right you are, but you don't have to sound so negative about it", Pan's voice said from behind me.

I turned around, and came face to face with the smirking devil.

"Really, you think I should be happy that you're taking away my freedom, again", I said.

"You could've always asked", Pan responded

"But you wouldn't have let me go, now would you".

"I am so ashamed that you'd think so low of me".

"I know you too well Pan, you would've never let me go ".

"Constantly running off sure isn't going to help you gain your freedom".

"If you hadn't betrayed me, you wouldn't have to worry about me running off".

"What am I going to do with you Morgan? I don't know how you keep getting away from my best lost boys, but your little game ends now".

"What's wrong with a little fun, you do it all the time, and the game isn't over til I say so. I've played your game, now you're going to play mine".

"We'll see about that. Now Morgan, at least try to behave if you know what's good for you".

**Pan's POV**

Morgan may think that she's winning, but she's not, she's just another player to my game and in my game, I never fail. I knew stringing Morgan along wouldn't be easy, especially after I lost her trust when capturing Henry, but I wouldn't give up, her heart would be mine.

I grabbed Morgan's left arm, despite effort to get me to release my grip. Without wasting another second worrying about her escaping my grasp, I used magic to teleport us back to the base camp.

When we got there I shoved Morgan to the ground. I may need her for my plans, but that doesn't mean I was going to treat her like a princess. Morgan was aware of what it takes to become a lost girl, all I have to do is remind her of her days as a lost girl before she found out what was special about her heart. She had loved life on Neverland once, and I'm going to make her love it once again.

**Neal's POV**

I **_"struggled"_** against my wrist binds as Felix pushed me along the path, probably to turn me over to Pan, like the first time we met.

"Feels like just yesterday I welcomed you to Neverland the first time, Baelfire. Got to say, hoped I'd never see you again", Felix said.

"Well maybe Pan shouldn't have taken your son", I replied.

"Maybe you should've left well enough alone".

"I'm gonna get him back".

"You really believe that? You were a lost boy, you know Pan's not to be trifled with, you know how long he's been searching for the hearts of the truest believers".

"What are you talking about, from what I remember; there was only one heart of the truest believer".

"Things have changed in Neverland since you've last been here, Baelfire. Not only does Pan want your son's heart, but now he also want's your daughter's".

"I have a daughter?".

"She's a lot like you, Baelfire, very deceiving and outspoken. Too bad you'll never be able to meet her now that she belongs to Pan. Do you really believe he'll just give them up?".

"Maybe if I ask nicely", I said releasing myself from the overhand knot tied around my wrists, Felix didn't notice, or else, I'd be doomed.

Felix snickered at my comment, as expected.

"You may have grown up Baelfire, but it would appear that you've grown up stupid", Felix said.

"I have grown up, I don't know if I'm stupid or not, but I do know how to tie an overhand knot", I said, turning around quickly and punching Felix to knock him out.

"I'm not a boy anymore Felix, and I'm sure as hell not lost", I said to Felix's body before running off.

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

**KUDOS WHO GOT THE HINT EARLIER AND REALIZED THAT EMMA/NEAL ARE MORGAN'S PARENTS AND HENRY IS MORGAN'S TWIN BROTHER. MORE STUFF ABOUT THIS WILL HAPPEN IN FUTURE CHAPTERS**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I APPRECIATE YOUR INPUT!**

**REMEMBER: IF I LIKE YOUR IDEA, I'LL PUT IT IN THE STORY**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME!**

**AS ALWAYS A SPECIAL THANKS 2 GRAPEJUICE101 4 THEIR CONTINUED HELP**

**THANKS SO MUCH 4 YOUR REVIEWS! i REALLY APPRECIATE THEM!**

**SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG TO UPDATE, BUT AT LEAST I GOT IT UP. AM I RIGHT? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Just a note, this chapter is going to take place before Pan teleports himself and Morgan to the base camp. So all of you will get to see a lot of Pan/Morgan interaction this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 18- Morgan's Past**

**Peter Pan's POV**

Morgan was smart, so having a couple of new recruits finding her fast wasn't an accident. She wanted to be found so the search for her would end. That meant she had run into our special guests. I couldn't let Morgan tell Henry about this, now not only do I have to hide that they are twins, but also I have to make sure that Henry doesn't find out that his family is here to rescue him. I had to take desperate measures, even though making Morgan angrier at me, I had to.

"Listen Morgan, I know you saw someone on your little adventure", I said.

"Yeah, a fruit loop and his little minions", Morgan replied.

I ignored her jab, she was just trying to mess with me, I know that trick, I created it decades ago.

"No, there was someone else you met wasn't there?", I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Morgan responded.

"You're lying".

"How do you know? You may know everything about this island, but you know nothing about me".

"What am I missing?".

"Why would I ever tell you?".

"Morgan, you can be such a pain".

"Good, I like it that way".

"Why are you so afraid of opening yourself up to others?".

Suddenly, her gaze changed. A look in her face that I had never saw before; pain, suffering, anger, and something else I couldn't recognize.

**Morgan's POV**

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!", I told Pan with clenched teeth.

I ran off before Pan could react, I needed to be alone. I thought I had finally moved past this years ago, but my early life still came back to haunt me. Why did things always turn out this way? No matter how hard I try, I can't get rid of memories I want to live without, it just wasn't fair. I didn't want to be reminded of what my life was like, I wanted it to disappear, but it would never go away.

"MORGAN, WAIT!", I heard Pan's voice call after me.

I just couldn't, I continued running. Running was the only thing I knew how to do when things seemed tough, or when I just want to disappear for a while.

I was getting tired of running so I sat down underneath a large tree. I wasn't afraid or scared of anything, I was strong and independent, I'm not like the helpless girl I used to be. Ever since that day, I changed myself so I would never have to go through what I used to go through every day. It was better to be feared by everyone than to fear or to be afraid of others or situations. I sure as hell not the way I used to be, and I wasn't about to let Pan remind me of that dreadful fate I once lived through. Things had changed since then, I thought this was long behind me, but it wasn't, it still hurt to think of how hard my life had once been before I learned to stick up for myself.

I heard footsteps behind me.

"Go away Peter", I said.

"Morgan, do you want to tell me what this is all about?", Pan asked, sitting down next to me.

"Just leave me alone!".

"Why? You're hiding something aren't you?".

"So what if I am? This is my life not yours! You wouldn't understand anyway".

"Try me".

"How do I know you won't tell others?".

"I guess you'll have to trust me, laddie".

"That's the thing, I still don't trust you like I used to. Plus, this is my secret. My secret doesn't affect you, but it sure does affect me".

"Okay, what do you want so you'll trust that I won't tell the others?".

"Uh….give me your pan flute".

Pan handed me his flute.

**Peter Pan's POV**

I needed to figure out why Morgan was so angry when I asked why she was so afraid of others. I had expected a snarky remark, not an angry Morgan who looked like she was going to bite my head off. Even though her gaze was terrifying, I needed to figure out why she was so angry, if I can do that, I'm that much closer to controlling her heart so I can remain immortal.

"Okay, now tell me what bothered you, making you run off", I said.

"It all started when I was seven…", Morgan began.

**Morgan's POV (age seven)**

I was sitting all alone under a tree, as usual during recess. It was hard being an orphan, no one wanted me, and the constant teasings by the other girls sure wasn't making it easier. They didn't know what it was like to live my life; they were all stuck up brats who mocked me in their spare time. So what if I like to read fairytales, at least I act my age instead of pretending like I'm in high school.

A couple of girls walked over to where I was sitting, the same girls who continued to torment me day after day for their own amusement.

"Hey look Chelsea, it's foster care", Kelsey Johnson said.

"Yeah, look at how pathetic and fashionably challenged she looks", Chelsea Davis said.

"She looks so pathetic. And who dresses her, her mom? Oh wait, she doesn't have a mom!", Kelsey replied smugly.

The two of them laughed, thinking they were so cool for tormenting the one girl who has gone through more than they could ever imagine. It's not like I asked for my life to be like this, I was given up for adoption when I was a baby, but nobody wanted me. As I got older things got harder and harder, it was becoming clear that my only chance to get out of this life is when I'm able to leave the system on my seventeenth birthday, about ten years from now.

"Can't you guys just leave me alone for once?", I mumbled.

"What did you say, SQUEAK?", Kelsey said.

Kids would taunt me and call me squeak because I was a little shy since I didn't fit in with anyone and when I got nervous, I would freeze and no words would come out of my mouth.

"Nothing", I said quietly, looking at the ground.

"That's what I thought. You're nothing more than a scared, little girl", Kelsey responded.

This continued for two more weeks until I decided I had enough. I realized that they had no real power; they got power because I let them. But, I could simply take that power away. They are DONE tormenting me, they're not worth my time and I want to be happy for once. Letting Kelsey and Chelsea push me around is not going to cut it, it's time I stand up for myself and show them who they're messing with. I'm not scared, I'm not afraid of anything or anyone. I can handle myself; I'm stronger than I look. If they need lessons on what fear really looks like, I'll show them, and nothing would stop me now.

Before Kelsey or Chelsea could say anything to me, I spoke up loud and proud.

"You two can stop right there, I'm NOT scared of you or anyone", I said boldly, standing up.

"Shut up Squeak, I know you're too afraid, you always have been", Kelsey said.

"First off, my name is Morgan, not Squeak. Secondly, I'm not afraid of anything you might say. You're nothing more than a spoiled brat who needs a serious reality check. I'm done letting you and your parrot friend pick on me and if you EVER try to do so again, I'll show you how the real world deals with brats like you. I'm not afraid to do so if you want me to demonstrate, preferably with your face", I said.

They stood there, eyes wide with shock.

"Y-you're bluffing", Kelsey stammered.

"Oh really", I said and then stepped down powerfully on Kelsey's pedicured right foot.

"Ow….", Kelsey whined.

"That was a warning, next time I go for the face. Leave me alone, and you'll never have to worry about me denting your already imperfect face".

Kelsey and Chelsea ran of running fearfully, I liked it. I showed them that they better fear me if they knew what was good for them, and so did anyone else. From that day forward, I inflicted fear on others, instead of fearing others. I never felt more alive in my life, I liked never having to worry about anyone teasing me again.

**Pan's POV**

So that's why you ran off", I said, standing up and helping Morgan to her feet as well.

"Yeah, I still think of those girls teasing me whenever the words "scared" or "afraid" are directed towards me. Those words bring back so many terrible memories, whenever I hear those words, I want to punch the living daylights out of someone", Morgan replied.

"So can I have my flute back?".

"No way, it was part of the deal".

"I never said for how long".

"Clever, but I wouldn't give it up without something in return".

"How about a belt that carries your weapons?".

"So I'll be armed at all times?".

"Yeah, pretty much".

"Then sure, I like to be threatening".

Suddenly, a brown belt with all these holes, probably for weapons, appeared before our eyes.

"You like it?", I asked casually.

"Yeah, but how did you do that?", Morgan replied.

"Simple, if you want something on this island, all you have to do is believe you have it".

I took the belt and fastened it around Morgan's waist.

"Will I really need this many weapons?", Morgan asked.

"Of course, you never know what kind of enemy you might run into", I responded.

"What's this one for?"

"It's for a sword".

"Yeah, that's not going to work".

"Why not?".

"Where I'm from, people aren't exactly using magic, slaying dragons, or sword fighting. The same reason why I didn't know how to use a bow and arrow, I never needed to know".

"I guess it's my job to change that".

"Just like before?".

"Just like before".

I looked at her big brown eyes and stared into them. I couldn't help but smile, Morgan even smiled back for the first time since the whole Henry thing.

"So… should we go back to camp?", Morgan asked, bringing me out of my trance.

"Yeah, we don't want them to start wondering what's taking so long, especially when the party is about to begin", I replied.

"Just don't tell anybody about what I told you, okay?".

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me".

I grabbed Morgan's left arm, but she struggled to get out of my grip. I realized that Morgan wanted this conversation to be behind us and for things to continue the way they were.

I quickly teleported us to the base camp, before the boys would start asking questions.

When we arrived to the camp, I pushed Morgan to the ground when we got there. I couldn't let the boys suspect anything between us, so "punishing" Morgan for running away was the best way to avoid that issue.

* * *

**SO HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS CHAPTER. **

**AGAIN SORRY FOR THE DELAY, BUT I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WON'T TAKE SO LONG**

**BTW KUDOS TO THOSE WHO GET THE TV REFERENCE TO ANOTHER SHOW**

**THOSE OF YOU WHO KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT SHOULD B HAPPY 2 KNOW THAT THE FULL QUOTE WILL B IN A LATER CHAPTER, SO KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THIS TIME I WILL ACTUALLY HAVE A FAST UPDATE, THIS CHAPTER WAS MY FAULT 4 THE DELAY**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FEEL FREE 2 TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE 2 SEE**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME**

**THANKS AGAIN 2 GRAPEJUICE101 4 THEIR CONTINUED HELP WITH THIS FANFIC**

**I WAS REALLY DISAPPOINTED THIS CHAPTER WITH THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS I GOT**

**I WORKED EXTRA HARD ON THIS CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**REMEMBER: IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS 4 THIS FANFIC PLEASE TELL ME CAUSE IF I LIKE IT, I WILL USE IT IN THIS FANFIC!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 19- Party Crashers**

**Neal's POV**

I quickly ran through the Neverwoods, I knew it was only a matter of time before Felix regains consciousness and tries to track me down. I will find Henry and my daughter. I may not know who she is or what she's like, but if Pan wants her, that can mean nothing good. From what I remember from my days as a lost boy, I remember how long Pan has been looking for the heart of the truest believer. I don't know if Felix was telling the truth about there being two hearts of the truest believers, but I do know that I'll save them from Pan, no matter what it takes.

I ran into a clearing, but instead of it being empty, I saw a very familiar face pointing a weapon at me, dipped in dreamshade.

When my father saw who I was, he slowly lowered the weapon that was pointed at me.

"Bae?", he asked.

We just stared at each other, without saying anything, until my father spoke up again.

"You're not real, you're dead", he said.

"What? Of course I'm real. What the hell is going on?", I asked.

"You're a vision, just like Belle".

"No, no. Hey, listen to me. It's me, I was shot, but I survived.

"My son is dead! You're just here to remind me of my failure!", my father said in rage as he attacked me, putting the deadly weapon dangerously close to my throat.

"That's not why I'm here", I said.

"My weakness…".

"Put the spear down".

"You're here to question my resolve, but you won't succeed. I WILL sacrifice my life for Henry and NOTHING will stand in my way".

"Thanks papa".

His expression softened, "Bae, is that really you?", he asked.

"Yeah", I replied.

He finally put down the spear.

"I thought I had lost you forever", he said.

**Peter Pan's POV**

I looked around at the party that was going on, the one that was supposed to help Henry and Morgan believe in me. I needed the two truest believers to believe in me, but Henry doesn't trust me and no matter how hard I try, Morgan doesn't even talk to me without insulting me ever since I tricked her to get Henry.

I looked around the campsite to see where they were, they were sitting on a log, talking. I had no doubt Morgan was filling Henry's head with the reasons why she hated me so much and why I can't be trusted. I needed to put a stop to this; I needed them to believe in me, not to create a deeper wedge between us. Most importantly, I would need Morgan to believe in me. She is the stronger of the two and once she trusts me again, it would be unbelievably easy to get Henry on my side as well.

I walked over to where they were sitting and they immediately silenced when Morgan noticed me approaching them. How rude. Here I was trying to entertain the guests of honor.

"You guys want to join in on the celebration?", I asked.

I sat on a log across from them, waiting for an answer or a smug remark, depending on who replied.

"Nothing to celebrate", Henry said.

"Nothing to celebrate? Morgan, Henry, this whole party is for you", I replied.

"Yeah, right. Let's say for a moment I believe you. Why would you throw a party for us?", Morgan asked.

"Because you two are going to save magic of course. And I for one cannot think of a reason more deserving of celebration than that. Just look at them", I responded.

Morgan and Henry turned their heads to see the other lost boys dancing around, without a care in the world. In time, Henry and Morgan will join them, one way or another.

"I'm not like them or you", Henry said.

"Sure you are, you're still kids".

"Yeah, but we're not demented brats like you", Morgan said.

"Maybe a song will get you two on your feet", I said, ignoring Morgan's jab.

**Morgan's POV**

I knew what that meant when Pan said that he was going to play a song for us. I don't know how, but last time he played those pipes for me, I had no control of my body, I got lost in the music.

Pan brought the pipes to his lips.

I just looked at him, unsure of what to do. I needed to remain strong, but I couldn't do so if the pipes were controlling me.

To my surprise, I didn't hear anything. Somehow, I didn't hear the pipes this time, unlike last time. I don't know why, but I really don't care enough to find out why they didn't work this time. I was just happy and relieved that the pipes didn't have an effect on me.

I looked over at Henry, and he too didn't seem to be bothered by the pipes.

"Sorry, I don't hear anything", Henry said.

"Yeah, me too, except I'm not sorry about it", I said.

"Interesting. You see, this pipe is enchanted. It can only be heard by certain children", Pan replied.

"Like who?", Henry asked.

I saw Felix angrily enter the campsite, making eye contact with Pan. I knew that meant something was up. I've been on this island long enough to know when something is up that I will likely not get told about. Pan didn't make it all that hard to figure out, his face said it all, that and I could tell when he was lying to me.

"You'll find out soon enough, I promise", Pan said.

Pan then stood up and left, making Henry and I wondering what Pan meant by that.

**Peter Pan's POV**

I walked, more like stormed, over to where Felix was. He had that look in his eyes, the look that told me something was wrong. I had known Felix long enough to know things like this and I was going to figure out what was wrong and how to stop it. I had sent him to capture Baelfire and lock him up where Henry, and more importantly Morgan, couldn't find him. How hard can that be?

"What, I know that look, what happened?", I asked Felix.

"Baelfire, I'm afraid he got away", Felix replied

"Well why didn't you get him back?".

"I tried. I followed his trail and found two of our centuries knocked out by a sleeping spell".

"The Dark One, so father and son have been reunited".

"They'll be coming for the boy and the girl. We should move them somewhere safe".

"Not now Felix. Where's your sense of adventure? We can't end the party when the real fun is about to begin".

**Neal's POV**

I was ready to take my kids back from Pan, of course with the help of my father. Sure, I hadn't exactly told my father about Morgan, but I need to focus on rescuing her and Henry, not telling my father about every little detail he should know.

I was hiding in the bushes surrounding the campsite where Pan was. All I needed was the perfect moment to shoot the arrow coated in squid ink at Pan.

**Peter Pan's POV**

I was sitting on a log waiting for Rumple and Neal to arrive. They think they have the upper hand but they don't, they seem to forget that I'm more powerful than them. I'm shocked, Baelfire should know better; after all he lived on Neverland for quite some time. Then there's Rumple, the two of us go way back, I didn't think he had it in him to stand up to me given how things went last time I saw him.

Suddenly, a magical gust of air swept through the campsite. The lost boys, and Morgan, fell to the ground unconscious. However, it didn't affect me. Did they really think a little sleeping spell would be what it would take to render me powerless?

My guests had arrived and I knew I better welcome them. It would be terribly rude of me if I didn't welcome them to the party, now would it?

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL POST A NEW CHAPTER SOON!**

**REMEMBER: MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATE**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME!**

**SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG 2 UPDATE BUT THIS CHAPTER WAS EXTRA LONG SO AT LEAST THE WAIT WAS WELL WORTH IT**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVES. I WOULDN'T B WRITING THIS FANFIC W/O YOU GUYS**

**AS ALWAYS A SPECIAL THANKS 2 GRAPEJUICE101 4 THEIR CONTINUED HELP WITH THIS FANFIC**

**REMEMBER: I ACCEPT NEW IDEAS THAT YOU GUYS HAVE 4 THIS FANFIC. IF IT FITS WELL WITH THE COURSE OF THIS STORY, I WILL USE IT, SO DON'T B AFRAID 2 TELL ME UR IDEAS**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME FEEDBACK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 20- Trust Issues**

**Peter Pan's POV**

I stood up and starting pacing around the campsite.

"We have a guest. And no doubt someone who knows how much I like guessing games. Who could it be?", I said to no one, knowing that the special guests were nearby, namely Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire.

I turned around so I was facing the main entrance of the campsite, where one of my special guests were waiting.

"I guess the Dark One", I said unsurprised.

Rumple just looked at me, without saying anything, so I continued talking.

"Come to save Henry, have you laddie? How exciting, the Dark One risking his life to save his family. Speaking of family, you can come out now Baelfire", I said.

Baelfire came out of the bushes with a bow and arrow pointed at me. Just like old times I see.

"Name's Neal now", Baelfire replied.

"New name, but the same old tricks. It's heartwarming to see father and son working together. Especially after you abandoned him Rumple", I responded.

"What are you waiting for?", Rumple asked Baelfire.

"I got this", Baelfire replied.

Baelfire then shot an arrow at my chest, just like last time. Unfortunately for them, I caught the arrow in one hand before it could hit me. Baelfire sure hadn't changed; he was still way too predictable.

"Clever, but we've been through this before Baelfire. You remembered nothing", I said.

I threw the arrow on the ground; there was no need to hold it anyway.

"I remember plenty, that's why I didn't coat the tip", Baelfire replied.

Realization struck as the squid ink was going through my body, preventing me from moving. I guess Baelfire did remember something about Neverland, I was impressed.

"Grab Henry", Baelfire told Rumple as soon as he noticed I was completely frozen in place.

Rumple grabbed Henry and Baelfire also grabbed someone VERY important, his daughter. I could not let them get away with the two believers for long, especially Morgan; she already doesn't trust me as it is. All I need to do is separate the father-son pair, and then I can have possession of the truest believers once again.

"Why are you grabbing that girl?", Rumple asked Baelfire.

I guess Baelfire hadn't told his father that he had a daughter here too. Can't blame the guy, after all there is the prophesy. But, I don't think Bae knows about the prophesy, otherwise he would never be working with his father cause Bae would never trust his father if he knew the truth.

"I'll explain later, now let's go", Baelfire replied.

"Are you sure you're really saving them Bae? I mean you just found out that you have twins. Are you really going to risk Morgan and Henry's lives?", I asked.

"What can be worse than leaving them here with you?", Bae responded.

"Why don't you ask your father? Sometimes the people we should fear the most are the ones closest to us", I told Bae.

"What's he talking about?", Bae asked Rumple.

"Don't listen to him", Rumple responded.

"You mean you haven't told him?", I asked Rumple, even though I knew the answer.

"Told me what?", Bae asked.

"Why about the prophesy, of course", I said.

"What prophesy? What does he mean?", Bae asked Rumple.

"The prophesy that says you've been tricked. Your father isn't here to rescue your kids, he's here to murder them", I replied.

**Neal's POV**

I arrived at an open clearing with my father, Henry and Morgan. I knew it was necessary to get the hell away from Pan. I could always ask my father what Pan was talking about, but I couldn't wait for the squid ink to wear off just to hear what Pan had to say.

The two of us, my father and I, set Morgan and Henry gently on the ground side by side. The two of us stood up and looked at each other, thinking about what Pan had just said.

"What the hell was he talking about", I asked my father, referring to Pan.

"Oh, don't mind him", my father replied.

"HE SAID YOU WERE GOING TO MURDER HENRY AND MORGAN!".

"He plays games, mind games. The important thing is that we got Henry and Morgan, and we got away".

"Where are we?".

"We're on the other side of the island. We're safe here for the time being".

I walked over to where Henry and Morgan were lying unconscious and began to gently shake them, trying to get them to wake up.

"Hey, Morgan, Henry, it's me, your dad", I said.

"They can't hear you", my father replied.

"Then wake them up", I said standing up.

"Pulling them out of the spell can be dangerous; they'll wake up naturally in a few hours", my father replied.

"Then you can explain what the hell Pan meant. What prophesy was he talking about? Why did he say that you were going to kill Henry and Morgan?".

I don't know, to create a wedge between us?".

"That's not a denial. No, this has to do with when I found you, you thought I was a hallucination, you said you had to do the right thing and save Henry. What did that mean?".

"Baelfire…".

"IT"S NEAL! Now stop dodging and tell me what's going on!".

"There was a seer, and she told me of a prophesy, that a boy would help reunite me with you, and that boy, when he reunited with his sister, they would become my undoing".

"Henry and Morgan".

"I didn't know they were going to be my own grandchildren, until I found you in New York and discovered you were Henry's father, and when Pan told us about Morgan and Henry being twins".

"You were planning on getting rid of them, whoever they were, weren't you? To try to cheat fate, to get around the prophesy, you cold blooded son of a bitch, you were going to kill them?".

"Yes".

"Get back, stay away from them".

"That was then, things have changed, I didn't come here to Neverland to hurt Henry, or Morgan for that matter, I came here to save Henry, and now Morgan".

"After what you just told me, I'm supposed to believe you?!".

"I won't lie to you Bae, self-preservation has been a nasty habit I've had my whole life, but I came here to break it, to do the right thing, to save your kids, even if that meant sacrificing my own life. You have to trust me".

"How can I?".

**Morgan's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Henry lying next to me, a guy who I for some reason feel like I've met before guarding us, and a guy who appeared to be wearing crocodile skin some distance away from us.

The weird thing is, I don't remember how I got here, or why I had been unconscious. The last thing I remember was talking to Henry about "Operation Viper", which was really just a code name for our plan to escape Neverland by me sneaking out of Pan's camp and finding information around Neverland about how to get home, until I got caught again. When I was talking to Henry, a magical gust of wind swept over the campsite, I don't remember anything after that.

As much as I wanted to run, I couldn't. I had to see what these peoples' motive was for kidnapping me and Henry. I needed answers, I could kick their butts any time I wanted, but I needed to know why, out of all the other lost boys, were we taken. They definitely weren't lost boys, so what did they want with us? My guess was that they were enemies of Pan; it's a pretty good guess saying that Pan's only alliance was with the lost boys.

I quickly noticed that the man who was guarding Henry and I was moving his body, I quickly closed my eyes and continued lying motionless just in case he decided to turn around and look at me.

**Neal's POV**

I was sitting in front of Henry and Morgan, protecting them from my father. I had no doubt that he was planning on killing them, he killed a man for getting a scratch on me when I was fourteen, so how can I believe that he won't kill my kids when they are destined to be his undoing?

"Tell me what I have to do to gain your trust and I will", my father said.

"Give me the dark one dagger. I know you; I know you wouldn't come all the way to Neverland without it. It's the only thing that can control you, it's the only thing that can stop you, you wouldn't take any chances with it", I replied.

"I don't have it".

"Why are you lying?".

"I'm not lying to you Bae, I hid it so Pan couldn't get it, so he couldn't stop me".

"So unhide it".

"My shadow took it".

"Shadow, man, you've got an answer for everything, now don't you?".

"I'm telling you the truth, I swear".

"You know what maybe you did hide it, maybe you do want to do the right thing, but that's today. What about tomorrow?

"I've changed".

"Have you?".

"Yes".

"The prophesy still stands, you save them, they're still your undoing".

"I'm still willing to die for them".

What happens if we get back and you're reunited with Belle, and you realize that the only thing standing between you and your happy ending are my kids, and suddenly, undoing doesn't sound so great".

"You're my happy ending, this is, because it's my redemption. I can be strong son, if you have faith in me".

I took his hand, but he didn't know about the squid ink covered leaf I was planning to put in his hand to immobilize him so I could save my kids.

"I used to dream of you coming to rescue me, but then I'd wake up and remember how you left me. Why? You left your own son behind for the power of that dagger, how can I think that things would ever be any different?".

I placed the squid ink covered leaf and released my grasp, leaving him to look at his hand, which was now glowing a light blue color because of the squid ink. The squid ink began to move through his entire body, until he could no longer move.

"Neal, what are you doing?', he asked.

I picked up Henry and slung him over my right shoulder and then picked up Morgan and slung her over my left shoulder. It sure as hell wouldn't be easy to carry both of them through the Neverwoods, but it was way safer than leaving them with my father

"I'm going to find Emma, and the others and get the hell off this island, and I'm going to get my family back home", I replied.

"You can't go into the jungle alone. Without my power to protect you, Pan will capture all of you", he said.

"I'm sorry, I got no choice, we're safer without you. Goodbye Papa".

**Morgan's POV**

I felt my body being picked up and slung over someone's shoulder. I knew this wasn't good. Pan would soon be capturing us. If he could easily capture me, when I had nothing to slow me down, it was just a matter of time before Pan found us and captured us.

**Neal's POV**

I arrived in a clearing that appeared to have once been a campsite, with Henry and Morgan slung over my shoulders. I gently set the twins on the ground next to each other and made my way to where the fire pit had once been.

"Emma", I said when I realized that she had been the one camping here.

"You were so close to finding her", Pan's voice echoed from behind me.

I quickly turned around to come face-to-face with that demon child.

"You disappoint me, I thought I taught you better, never break in somewhere unless you know the way out", Pan said as about a dozen lost boys, including Felix, surrounded the area.

"I'll remember that for next time", I replied.

"Well there isn't going to be a next time. But don't blame yourself, your father could've protected you out here sure, but who would've protected Henry and Morgan from him? Talk about a rock and a hard place".

Felix then bent over and slung Henry over his shoulder, but nobody was approaching Morgan. I could see fear in their eyes, which really says something if my 16 year-old daughter is capable of inflicting fear on lost boys while she's unconscious.

"I will get my kids back, no matter what it takes", I said.

"You're not getting it, that's not the problem. You got them, I got them back, it's the game. Now to my point, the real problem for you is that there is no escaping Neverland. Nobody gets off this island without MY permission", Pan replied.

"Well, I've done it before".

"Did you? Look where you are now, it's like you never left".

"Are you saying you let me go?".

"I'm saying everyone is where I want them".

"HIYA!", a loud feminine voice shouted.

I turned around and Pan moved to see what that was. I was surprised when I saw Morgan, wide awake, and six lost boys lying on the ground, unconscious. Now I get why the lost boys are terrified of her, her looks are deceiving because she is much tougher than she seems.

"Morgan, you're…", Pan began.

"Awake? Yes, yes I am. But the real question is how long have I been awake for? You see, I know what I heard, and you know what you said, but you don't know how much I heard. That's the awesome thing about faking being unconscious, cause I could've heard the last word or the whole conversation. Is everyone REALLY where you want them Pan?", Morgan replied.

"Why you little snake".

"Guilty as charged".

"Morgan, are you going to be a good little lost girl now. You do realize that I have you surrounded, there is no way you or Baelfire can escape me now".

"Pan you do realize that I knocked six lost boys unconscious in one motion. You can't defeat me, you may have magic, but you don't know how to fight like I do. I bet in a duel, without magic, you would lose in the first five seconds".

Pan tensed up. I never thought that anyone would be able to get under his skin, but Morgan proved me wrong, she wasn't afraid of anything and spoke her mind.

"You do realize who you're talking to, right?", Pan asked her.

"Yeah, a fruitloop who is afraid of me, that's who. So are we going to fight or are you going to keep shooting petty insults at me?", Morgan responded.

"I don't want to hurt you".

"I wish I could say the same for you. I'm getting out of here with Henry, Emma, Snow White, Prince Charming, the Evil Queen, Captain Hook, and Baelfire. Wow, never thought I'd say that sentence in my life".

Wait, Morgan has met Emma and the rest of them. Does Emma know about who Morgan really is and are they helping Morgan escape or are they just worried about Henry?

"You really think so? You're nothing more than a little lost girl, there's nothing out there for you", Pan said.

"Maybe so, but it's better than staying on an island with a bunch of demented brats", Morgan replied.

Henry began to stir, all eyes were on him.

"I have no time for this Morgan, can we reschedule?", Pan asked, smugly.

"Since when have I cared about convenience? I don't care about if Henry wakes up and discovers he's a long way from the camp, it doesn't affect me", Morgan responded.

"I didn't want to do this but I guess I have to".

"Do what?".

Pan cast a weak sleeping spell on Morgan and she fell to the ground unconscious. Then, he turned to me.

"Quite a daughter you've got there Baelfire", Pan said.

"You stay the hell away from her", I said protectively.

"Oh, why I won't do anything ungentlemanly to her".

"I find that hard to believe".

"You're still exactly where I want you, remember that Bae".

We just stared at each other angrily.

"You know where to take him", Pan said to the lost boys.

A couple of lost boys grabbed me by the arms and Pan picked Morgan off the ground cause every other lost boy was too afraid to go near her.

"No, Henry, Morgan!", I shouted.

"Oh, don't worry, it won't be for very long", Pan responded.

"I'm alive!".

"Just until I reset the board, see the game is about to change".

"I will come for you guys, I promise!", I shouted, referring to Henry and Morgan.

Pan disappeared into the Neverwoods, with Morgan, and Felix was close behind him, carrying Henry. I was dragged away in the other direction, but I kept struggling, trying to break free.

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYZ ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, I WORKED REALLY HARD ON IT**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T B AFRAID 2 TELL ME UR IDEAS**

**REMEMBER: MORE REVIEWS= FASTER UPDATE**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


	22. Chapter 22

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME**

**SO SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK THIS LONG BUT I WAS IN MEXICO FOR A WEEK AND HAD NO WIFI**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS I'VE BEEN GETTING, THEY REALLY HELP IN MORE WAYS THAN YOU MAY THINK**

**AS ALWAYS, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS 4 FUTURE CHAPTERS, TELL ME THEM, I AM OPEN 2 NEW IDEAS**

**SPECIAL THANKS 2 GRAPEJUICE101 4 THEIR CONTINUED HELP WITH THIS FANFIC**

**HERE'S A FEW THINGS 2 CLARIFY ANY CONFUSIONS:**

**1) HENRY IZ 16, NOT 11**

**2) PETER PAN IZ NOT RUMPLESTILTSKIN'S FATHER, HE'S JUST HIS EX-BEST FRIEND SO IF YOU THOUGHT PAN WAZ HITTING ON HIS GREAT-GRANDDAUGHTER THIS SHOULD CLARIFY THIS**

**3) MORGAN IS HENRY'S TWIN**

**4) THE ONLY ONE'S WHO KNOW WHO MORGAN REALLY IS ARE PETER PAN, FELIX, NEAL, AND RUMPLESTILTSKIN**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

**LAST TIME...**

"You know where to take him", Pan said to the lost boys.

A couple of lost boys grabbed me by the arms and Pan picked Morgan off the ground cause every other lost boy was too afraid to go near her.

"No, Henry, Morgan!", I shouted.

"Oh, don't worry, it won't be for very long", Pan responded.

"I'm alive!".

"Just until I reset the board, see the game is about to change".

"I will come for you guys, I promise!", I shouted, referring to Henry and Morgan.

Pan disappeared into the Neverwoods, with Morgan, and Felix was close behind him, carrying Henry. I was dragged away in the other direction, but I kept struggling, trying to break free.

* * *

**Chapter 21- Asking Questions**

**Morgan's POV**

I woke up with a start, trying to recall what had previously happened to me. From waking up to the sight of two complete strangers to knocking six lost boys unconscious to my confrontation with Pan, I remembered it all. I even remembered one of the guys who tried to save me, despite the fact that I don't actually remember what he looked like or what Pan had said his name was, call out for me and Henry. That really confused me, I get someone trying to save Henry, I mean he has a family that loves him, but I don't, I'm just an orphan who found her way to Neverland. But then why was this guy trying to rescue me when I've never seen this guy in my life, yet somehow I feel like I know him.

I sat up and saw Pan looking at me with an evil smirk on his face, like he was up to something, not that I'm surprised, Pan's ALWAYS up to something, it's just a matter of time before I find out. Glancing over to my right, I saw Henry sitting next to me, by the look on his face I could tell that he had also recently woken up.

"What happened?", Henry asked Pan.

"You two fell asleep", Pan answered.

That was such a bullshit lie, I mean for someone who is immortal; he should really be a better liar. Then again, I am able to tell whenever someone is lying to me so no matter how good of a liar he actually is, I am able to see right through his lies.

"We did?", Henry replied, believing Pan's lame excuse for a lie.

"Oh don't worry, it was just a cat nap. The night's still young", Pan responded.

"Wait, I remember something, my dad, when I was asleep I could've sword I heard him calling for me".

"Really?".

"It must've been a dream".

"You know I had a weird dream too, it was where a psycho maniac kidnapped me and brought me to Neverland against my will, but when I woke up, I realized it wasn't a dream", I said, in hope of getting on Pan's nerves.

It worked; Pan shot me a dirty look before turning back to Henry.

"How can you be sure?".

"Because, my dad's dead".

"I'm sorry Henry, it makes sense for us to dream about the things we've lost and the things we hope for, like your father being alive and your mother coming to find you, but eventually you'll find new things to dream about. When you do, they'll start to come true".

"How do you know?".

"Because that's what I did, and now you two are here. Neverland used to be a place where new dreams were born, Morgan, Henry, you two can bring that magic back, and we can be your family".

I just eyed Pan, trying to decide whether I wanted to insult him or just stay quiet. However, Pan seemed to make up my mind for me when he stood up.

Pan offered me his hand, I took it hesitantly. I never know what's going through his head, so it's best to always keep my guard up. As Pan helped me to my feet, Henry got himself off the ground.

"I'd like to play a song, a song for our guests of honor, Morgan and Henry", Pan announced to the dancing lost boys.

Oh, shit, what did I manage to get myself into? Last time the pipes affected me, I totally blacked out and couldn't remember anything, but even worse, I had been under Pan's control.

Pan began to play his pan pipes.

I heard the sweet melody they made, urging me to dance with the other lost boys. But I couldn't, if I gave in that would mean Pan controlled me, and I was NOT going to let that happen, he may be able to control the lost boys, but he was not going to be able to control me. But still, part of me wanted to join in on the "celebration" while another part of me was telling me not to. The music began to sway me, trying to make up my mind for me, but I reminded myself I would stay strong, that I wouldn't let Pan win. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists tightly, thinking about who I am, not an orphan, but a survivor, I'm the kind of person who doesn't give up without a fight and this, despite the whole magic thing, isn't any different. I opened my eyes and realized I could no longer hear the music, I smiled victoriously. Pan would have to try a lot harder than an enchanted pipe if he is going to even have a chance at winning.

I looked around the camp for Henry to see if the pipe had affected him. My smile vanished when I saw Henry dancing around like a fool, along with the other boys.

I quickly glanced at Pan, then back at Henry. Pan's eyes said it all, Henry was exactly where Pan wanted him, under his control and easy to manipulate like the rest of his mindless army of lost boys.

Pan looked at me, noticing for the first time that his enchanted pipes hadn't been able to affect me, like they had to Henry.

"You don't want to dance with the others?", Pan stated, more than asked.

"Not interested in looking like a moron, like the rest of you", I replied.

"But you ARE one of us".

"Why, because no one cares about me like everyone else on this damn island? Don't you get it Pan, I'm my own person, I DON'T listen to your orders like everyone else on Neverland. I'm different; nothing that you can say will make me change the way I think about you or this fucking island you call home".

"Oh but you are. You came to Neverland to get away from your past. You wanted to have a sense of belonging, where you actually fit in for once. As much as you deny it, you really do LOVE Neverland and you truthfully don't want to leave Neverland. You're more of a Lost Girl than you think".

"Stop putting words in my mouth! I'm NO Lost Girl! I stopped being one the moment you betrayed me".

"That's where you're wrong, you don't just decide to stop being a lost one, it's a part of you, you will ALWAYS be a lost girl, there's no running away from it. You are what you are, my little lost girl".

"I belong to nobody, and I'm sure as hell am not lost, I know exactly who I am".

"Do you, do you really? Who are your parents? Do you even know anything about them?".

"So what, I don't know a single thing about my birth parents. Why does that matter? I've been surviving without them for sixteen years, for all I care, they can be dead".

"That's a lie, and we both know it. You want to find out who your birth parents are and why they gave you up. You know nothing about yourself, who you really are, where you're really from. You can't know who you are until you find out where your family is from".

"What do YOU know about family? Or about me? You don't know me".

"Neither do you".

"Sometimes not knowing is for the best".

"You're just saying that because it makes you feel whole, but you're not". You'll never truly find yourself until you find your birth parents. But let's face it, even if you do find them, you won't find yourself, all you'll be thinking about is why they let you have such a hellish life. You haven't forgiven them, that's why you fit perfectly with the lost boys".

I wanted to argue, but it was true. I wanted to know why they had just given me up when I was a baby. I had to suffer for so long because they didn't give a damn about me, but why? I just wanted to find them, but not to reunite or talk to them; I wanted to yell at them for all the pain and suffering they caused me.

"You know I'm right", Pan finally said after a long, awkward silence.

"Fine, it's true, but what does that prove? You were right about ONE thing, I wouldn't exactly say you know me", I replied angrily.

"Why do you have to be so irritating?!".

"Why do YOU have to be so fucking annoying!?".

"Maybe a song will help you clear your mind".

Before I could object, Pan quickly pulled out his pan pipes and began to play.

This time was different however. I could still hear the sweet melody the pipes made, but I couldn't resist them. I didn't know anything about who I really was, I felt more lost than ever. I began to sway to sound of the music and was shortly joining the other lost boys, and Henry.

**Peter Pan's POV**

Finally, she was a tricky one to get under the pipe's influence. Yes neither Henry nor Morgan had both at one point hadn't been able to hear the music, but what really baffled me was that Morgan was able to resist even when she had been able to hear it. Morgan sure was a hell of a challenge, much like her father, but I wouldn't let this stop me. I would find a way to get Morgan exactly where I want her, no matter what the path is to do so.

Felix walked over to me.

"Pan, what are you going to do about the girl? We should move her, in all my days on Neverland, there's never been someone who can hear the pipe's music and be able to resist it".

"Where's your sense of adventure Felix? Besides, if we move her, both of them will ask questions. We've come way too far to throw all of that away. We just need a plan; a plan to make her feel like she belongs here and that she is indeed a lost girl".

"It won't be easy, but I have faith in you, cause Peter Pan never fails".

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YA THINK?**

**PLEASE REVIEW, THE FASTER U GUYZ REVIEW, THE FASTER I'LL UPDATE**

**NEXT CHAPTER ALL YOU PAN/OC FANS WILL B HAPPY, BASICALLY THE WHOLE CHAPTER WILL B ABOUT THEM**

**DON'T B AFRAID 2 GIVE ME UR IDEAS**

**REMEMBER: MORE REVIEWS= FASTER UPDATE  
UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME**

**SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG, MIDTERMS ARE SO TIME CONSUMING**

**SO ANYWAY, THANKS 4 ALL THE REVIEWS, I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WIL MAKE SURE 2 HAV A FASTER REVIEW NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

**Chapter 22- That Flame of Mine**

**Peter Pan's POV**

I woke up the next morning, with a plan in mind. I need both believers to believe in me, but Morgan still hasn't forgiven me for betraying me. I need to do something extra special, something I would never show the boys, if I want to gain her trust. She may be one of us, but she was right, as much as a lost one she is, she's also a girl. Morgan needs to get away from the other boys, even though I love seeing her all fiery, she needs to cool it by getting away from all of them, the boys get very competitive and Morgan's not the kind of girl to give up on a challenge.

I knew just where to take her, a place far away from the camp, where Morgan could be in touch with her inner girl, something I have yet to see, well except the one time when I taught her how to fly. I wish things were as easy as they once were, but ever since I tricked her, she's been more of a challenge than when she first got here, which is really saying something.

"What are you planning Pan?", Felix's voice asked from behind me.

I calmly turned around to come face-to-face with my second in command.

"Just on how to get Morgan to believe", I replied.

"What's your plan, cause right now I don't see her trusting you the slightest bit".

"True, but that doesn't mean she doesn't believe".

"What do you mean?".

"Morgan may not believe in me, but she sure does believe I magic, despite how much she denies it".

"Be careful Pan, she's a lot like Baelfire, once she has an idea in her mind, it stays put".

"Yes, but Morgan isn't like Bae in other ways, she's special, and she doesn't believe magic is bad".

"So what's your plan exactly?".

"I'm going to take her somewhere special".

**Morgan's POV**

I woke up to the feeling of someone shaking me.

"Go away", I mumbled.

"Well isn't someone a morning person", Pan's voice said.

"Again, go away".

"Aren't we into old habits?".

"Sure, whatever, just go away".

"Morgan you DO remember what happened the last time you tried this".

"Okay, fine, I'll get up. But you know all you needed to say was 'please'".

Pan just smirked, okay it's probably like 7 a.m. and his cockiness is already at a level ten, lucky me. He might be a seriously crazed-up fruitloop, but at least he could take a joke.

I sat up and looked at Pan, showing no sign of fear, but more of a look of determination.

Ever since last night, before the pipes made me black out, I was determined to find out from Pan why the hell was Henry's father calling out for me, it didn't make any sense. But, I knew, unfortunately, that if I wanted answers, I would have to talk to Pan.

"What do you want Pan?", I asked.

"What do you mean", Pan replied.

"With you, you're not the kind of guy who would wake me up, or anyone here, for no reason, so what's up and how am I involved?".

"Smart girl".

"You seem to forget that I know all of your tricks so tell me why you woke me up".

"I'm going to take you on a little adventure".

Pan pulled me up to my feet and started guiding me in a direction of the Neverwoods.

**Peter Pan's POV**

I was pulling Morgan through the Neverwoods; keeping a close eye on her cause she's been able to trick my best lost boys multiple times. I'm actually quite surprised that she hasn't said anything since we left camp this morning; I thought for sure she would've fired insults at me.

"Pan, where are we fucking going?", Morgan demanded.

Ah, that's more like it. I knew taking Morgan on this adventure wasn't a waste of my time.

"Well wouldn't you like to know", I responded.

"Instead of playing games, can you just tell me where the hell we're going?".

"But what's the fun in that? Trust me Morgan, you'll like where we're going".

"Yeah, I don't know how I feel about the 'trust you' part of that sentence".

"C'mon, at least TRY to have fun".

"Oh please, I'm plenty fun!".

"Prove it".

"How?".

I smirked, maybe today might actually be one of the best days I've had in a long time. Most of the lost boys thought Neverland wouldn't be fun with girls here, but I think Morgan is the exception, she's pretty, tough, fiery, and never denies herself of a challenge. She's actually a better lost one than some of the lost boys here on this island, like her father. True, neither of them actually wants to be here, but Morgan accepts the fact that she can't leave Neverland and has well-earned the privilege of being the very first lost girl. Wendy doesn't count, she's just a mere pawn, not capable of becoming a lost one, but then again, she never was.

"Morgan, we're almost there, you'll see soon enough, just at least TRY to be patient".

I didn't want to tell her too much, I mean what's the fun in that. Plus, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to see her curious side, I mostly see her angry side, which is great, but it's nice to see her in a different light.

"Unless you're blind, I'm not the patient type".

"Can you not be difficult for like three seconds!".

"Well at least I'M not an obnoxious fruitloop, unlike SOMEBODY I know!".

"Why do YOU have to be like this!".

"I DON"T KNOW! Why do YOU have to kidnap everyone here on this damn island!".

"I HELP them; if it wasn't for me they would still be out there, lost and all alone".

"That's complete bullshit".

"Really, cause did I or did I not save you from being all alone".

"Big deal, you were actually right about ONE fucking person, what does that prove?".

"It proves more than you think".

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT!**

**SO WHERE DO U THINK THEY'RE GOING?**

**MORGAN/PAN ROMANCE WIL START 2 COME INTO LIGHT IN THE NEXT 2 CHAPTERS**

**IF U HAV ANY IDEAS 4 THIS FANFIC, PLEASE TEL ME THEM! I'M OPEN 2 NEW IDEAS AS LONG AS THEY'RE IN REASON WITH THE COURSE OF THIS STORY**

**REMEMBER: MORE REVIEWS= FASTER UPDATE!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT**


End file.
